Jealousy
by quinntanafans
Summary: Santana Lopez was in love with Brittany... Until her feelings for an old friend changed...
1. Santana's intro

**A young Santana Lopez was stood in front of a mirror a thoughtful look upon her face.**

**She hadn't spoken to her girlfriend Brittany in a while, its not like Brittany hadn't tried calling Santana because she had, there was just always something stopping Santana from answering her. They had grown apart recently. In the recent past Santana had graduated… and Brittany hadn't. Brittany had always been… how to put it… different. While students were preparing for their upcoming exams Brittany was feeding, grooming and just generally taking care of her cat Lord Tubbington.**

**As much as Santana loved Brittany it was kind of nice to have a break from her and not have to constantly talk about Unicorns and all sorts of mystical creatures. Santana had been crashing at her high school friend Quinn Fabray's place lately. Since she rejected her scholarship to Louisville University she had been all over the place. She had never really been meant for Louisville her plans for the future went more far a field. She had been having a lot of fun with Quinn it was nice just to kick back her feet and spend time with her old friend. They had been going to the movies and having takeouts and just chatting and catching up.**

**When Santana had been at McKinley high school she had been a mess, she hated that school apart from glee club she never really felt she belonged. She was one of the most famous girls in the school along with Quinn and Brittany, she was always moving from one guy to another. She had always had a soft spot for Brittany but wasn't quite sure what her feelings were and how to act on them.**

**She had always had a suspicion she was a lesbian, it always stayed with her... yet she couldn't quite believe it, she still thought she was a normal teenage girl and acted that way and hid her feelings from the world. She came out of the closet when she was 18, not by choice, she got outed by classmate and glee club member Finn Hudson, at first it was a lot to deal with but when she realised no one really cared... things started to get easier and she knew she always had Brittany there for her. Even though everyone knew she was a lesbian she still managed to be the hottest bitch at McKinley high school.**

**All that mattered to her was Brittany, she never dreamed of liking anyone else, of course, Brittany is her first love and she always expected to marry Brittany but as she got older those thoughts of always being with Brittany started to change and she realised that maybe... she isn't always going to be with Brittany and that she should try dating other people. But Brittany, innocent, beautiful, sexy, cute and funny Brittany, every time that name was mentioned Santana would feel her heart pang. When she thinks about it that way, it's almost as if it is inevitable that they are always going to be together. Everyone knew that, it is Santana and Brittany, never just Santana or just Brittany, its always Santana**_**and**_**Brittany.**

**It wasn't fair to just ignore Brittany like this, she knew she had to some how get in touch with her but there was a voice inside her head that was constantly muttering, "Don't do it San, you need your space." Santana had always believed in listening to your Conscience, so she did just that, didn't ring Brittany. She imagined Brittany sat at home stroking Lord Tubbington a single tear rolling down her face hoping and praying that the love of her life Santana Lopez would ring her at last after all this time.**

**Santana sighed took one last look in the mirror then turned to face the door her long brunette hair flowing behind her.**


	2. Quinn's intro

**Quinn Fabray was stood at a bar with some of her friends from Yale, not paying any attention what so ever to anything that was being said.**

**Quinn was currently living in a small apartment in New Haven with her high school friend Santana Lopez, whilst Quinn was studying at Yale University. Since her time at McKinley, she hadn't spoken to any of her friends except Santana and occasionally Brittany Pierce, her fellow cheerio and Santana's girlfriend. She had promised to keep in touch with EVERYONE but so far that wasn't working out too well, she didn't even know what was going on in any of her high school friends, for all she knew they could be dead by now! **

**At her senior year at McKinley, Quinn had cut her hair and dyed it pink, dyed it blond again, got in car accident and ended up in a wheelchair. Her hair was now getting longer and she looked like her old self again, she was certainly happier now. She was up and walking now and able to do all the things she could do before her accident which was a relief and a miracle to all.**

**Along with all that Quinn had had a baby at the age of 16 and had to try and work off all her baby fat by the time she was 18 and that wasn't easy, let me tell you. . .To her relief, her stretch marks had all most disappeared and her body was close to being back to normal. Even though giving up her daughter Beth wasn't easy, it was the right decision for her and for Beth's future. Quinn couldn't give her everything that Shelby, who turned out to be Rachel's birth mom, could in fact give her.**

**All together her time at McKinley wasn't exactly how a girl would imagine her high school years to be like. Every thing bad that happened had been because of her and her actions, she knew that. But it took all of this crap to realise that she needed to be more mature and responsible, not getting pregnant and cheating on people. She needed to be far more kind and caring than she was before. She needed to get herself into the right mind set, the mind set of a person who cared about other people rather than herself. **

**Every time she thought about her past the names, Finn, Puck and Sam sprung to mind. She tried not to think about them often but for some reason, lately she couldn't help it. Puck and her had a small fling after graduation but that wasn't serious and soon they both knew that the real reason why they were still together was Beth, so they broke it off. It was for the best. Even though Puck could be extremely kind and caring when he wanted to be, Quinn thought he was a little immature for her, she needed someone who she could have a good laugh with but also at the same time have a serious relationship. **

**After leaving Ohio, about a week later after her 'break up' with Puck, she didn't make any contact with her fellow glee clubers, occasionally with Kurt and Mercedes but they soon drifted apart. She then met up with Santana in New Haven and Quinn let her stay at her apartment, she then became a good friend again. They had such fun together, Santana and her, they had so much in common Quinn was surprised she hadn't realised it before! Quinn loved having Santana staying with her, she had felt a little lonely before… all her new friends stayed in the same neighbourhood, where as she was a fifteen minute walk away. So since Santana arrived everything had changed for the better.**

**She realised that she had been lost in her thoughts for almost 20 minutes and her friends were all staring at her with quizzical looks on their faces.****A few more drinks later, she was walking out the bar and on her way home. As her thoughts lingered towards Sam Evans, her ex boyfriend who she cheated on, Quinn found that she was being beeped at by an old, angry looking woman in a car and she was in the middle of crossing a road. Quinn quickly ran across the road and headed into her apartment, little did she know she was to be reunited with an old friend that was some what important to her in the past...**


	3. Santana's love realisation

**One day Santana panted home after a long run in the park, the sky was blue and the sun shone, the weather reflected exactly how Santana felt on that day: Bright and cheery!**

**As she approached the front door of the New Haven apartment she tugged off her sweater and let herself in. As she entered, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted to her nose. She smiled and thought to herself, "Quinn has been doing some baking!" She shoved the kitchen door open to reveal not only Quinn Fabray but another high school 'friend' Sam Evens! The young boy had blonde hair blue eyes and an extraordinary sized mouth! That's where the nick name trouty mouth came from, made by Santana herself, she thought it quite original.**

**Sam was an ex boyfriend of sorts to Santana, well they had dated but it never meant anything. Sam was Quinn's ex boyfriend and to Quinn he**___**did**___**mean something! But Quinn had stupidly cheated on him; Santana couldn't say anything she was the queen of cheating! She had literally dated every guy at McKinley high school sometime or another and cheated on them with someone else, that was they way Santana rolled. She got bored of people pretty fast, Brittany was the only person so far who she hadn't got bored of. She would never, ever cheat on Brittany, she and Brittany were made to be together, well that's what she thought then anyway…**

**Sam looked up from helping Quinn bake and said, "Santana! I haven't seen you in a while how's it going?" Santana didn't speak she stood still not quite sure what to do or say. For some odd reason she felt a pang of jealousy. Why was Sam there with Quinn? They had broke up Sam was with Mercedes! It was all mixed up and Santana didn't quite know what to make of it.**

**Quinn and Sam just looked at each other as if they had something to hide, then Sam announced, "I'd better go my bed calls me!" Santana gave him a look then said, "Its 4 o'clock in the afternoon idiot you don't go to bed at that time…" He cleared his throat opened his mouth then clamped it shut again, then marched out of the house. Quinn called after him, "See you again!"**

**Santana raised her eyebrow and nudged Quinn. Quinn looked up in a daze smiling. "Quinn what was he doing here?" Santana said in a disgusted tone. Quinn smiled a pretty smile tossing her hair off her face then said cheerfully, "We were just catching up y'know it's been a while!" Santana tapped her long finger nails on the table suspiciously, "Where were you last night you were gone all night!" Quinn looked guilty and said trying to be friendly, "I was out for drinks with a few friends sorry honey! I'll make it up to you I promise!" Quinn walked out of the kitchen with a cookie in her hand, just before she exited she did a follow me gesture with her hands then walked out. Santana gazed after her, drooling, she had never looked at Quinn this way before, she had never seen such sheer beauty in a girl. Brittany is beautiful sure, she wouldn't disagree on that but Quinn was something different, her beauty made Santana want to cry. Those deep green eyes had the power to look right through Santana, the way that Quinn flipped her hair got Santana overwhelmed, Quinn's sun kissed skin made Santana tingle and just one look at those luscious, glossy lips of Quinn's was enough to make her faint! She couldn't move, she was paralysed by Quinn's beauty. She stood in the kitchen smiling to herself. In high school Santana had always considered Quinn as a beautiful girl but… she never really thought anything of it, she thought every body was hot then… She had matured a bit since high school, not everybody turned her on.**

**Santana realised that after all the gazing she had been doing, she hadn't actually followed Quinn, she heard Quinn turn on the TV while she just remained in the kitchen, staring at the door in a childish way. Quinn shouted Santana's name from the living room a desperate tone to her voice. Santana sauntered into the room Quinn's voice came from and collapsed on the sofa beside Quinn. Once again Santana felt fireworks every time her and Quinn's finger tips touched. She spent most of the night staring right at Quinn while Quinn was completely oblivious to the fact that she had a love struck Latina staring her down... Santana sighed and turned her head away from the young blond and faced the TV. **

**At one point Quinn turned to face Santana and looked deep into her eyes, Santana felt her presence and turned to look at her and stared back at her, Quinn's mouth turned up at the side and that's when Santana snapped back into reality and nearly fell off the sofa. All that night as they watched the TV Santana didn't feel comfortable… she felt awkward. Quinn however was acting completely normal laughing and chatting away as if she had no idea on earth how Santana was feeling. Was Santana that unpredictable? Apparently so. Quinn looked at her one last time her green eyes piercing through Santana. Santana blushed then slowly made her way out the room.**

**Santana felt something deep inside of her and she wasn't quite sure what it was… She just knew her feelings for Quinn had changed…**


	4. Trouty Mouth is back

**Quinn was sat on the sofa with her legs resting on Santana's lap while they were watching an episode of Friends. Today was quite eventful for Quinn, first of all**_**Sam Evans,**___**yes...SAM Evans had called her whilst she was in the middle of attempting to make cookies:**

_**Quinn took out of the oven, a tray of deformed and burnt cookies which had a strange smell wafting through the tiny kitchen. Just then Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she couldn't be bothered to check the caller ID and just pressed the green phone button;**_  
_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Quinn, it's Sam, Sam Evans from McKinley High School."**_

_**Quinn froze at the sound of his voice. She never thought she would hear it again. It was deeper than before but still recognizable.**_

_**"Hello...Quinn? You still there?"**_

_**"Yeah...sorry, urm...hey...wh-whats up?" she only just managed to splutter that out, she was still in shock.**_  
_**"Hey, err...sorry that it's a bit out of the blue, and I know it's probably a shock, but i just wanted to ask if we could catch up sometime. Y'know cos I'm**____**in New Haven."**_

_**"Cool!...I mean...Yeah...sure...whatever y'know, it would be cool to see you again after...what? almost a year!" She scolded herself for being too eager, after all this was the man she might still LOVE. **_

_**"Yeah, I know...long time! So yeah...are you free...like...now? If your not busy?"**_

_**"Yeah I'm free now. I could give you my address and you could come over...If you want to I mean. I'm just in the middle of failing to bake cookies."**_

_**Sam laughed.**_

_**"Oooooh I could help! I'm great at baking! My sister and I are always baking! And yeah that will be nice text me your address and I will get there as soon as possible."**_

_**"Okay cool, will do. Bye Sam."**_

_**"Bye Q."**_

**Then he hung up. Quinn couldn't help blushing as he called her the nickname he used when they were together.**

**An hour later she and Sam were happily baking and talking about McKinley when Santana burst in through the door of the apartment. Sam tried to talk to her, "Hey Santana!" She just ignored him. She was probably in a state of shock like Quinn was before. Quinn and Sam looked at each other; there was an awkward silence between the trio. Sam sensed this and tried to get out of it. Before the blond knew it, trouty mouth was already on his way out. Quinn didn't want to part from him so she shouted after him, "see you again!" Sam had already left. She stared after him, hurt, but then turned to Santana in anger. But before Quinn could say anything she realised how Santana was looking beautiful today... it wasn't something she would normally notice about...a girl. Quinn wandered out the room gesturing to Santana to follow. **

**Once Quinn was in their living room she collapsed on the sofa, expecting Santana to come bursting in, she didn't come… Quinn sighed. Santana may have become A LOT nicer than when they were at high school but she still acted moody most of the time, though there were those rare occasions where Santana was sweet as sugar. But Quinn always felt like she was waiting for her, Santana was almost always late. And she'd usually leave Quinn waiting and waiting. Santana always made an entrance, she'd burst into a room swaying her hips and pursing her lips, batting her eye lashes at any person nearby. **

**This hadn't bothered Quinn before but she found herself constantly jealous when ever Santana gave her attention to anybody but her, Santana flirting with other people shouldn't be a problem because Quinn had people of her own of course, I mean if it all went well with Sam… she and him could be an item once again… **

**Quinn looked toward the door as Santana marched in and bounced on to the sofa throwing her legs upon Quinn's, Quinn smiled and patted Santana's leg. She really hoped Sam's love was returned… she needed someone to distract her from… well Santana.**

**Later that night Quinn announced she was off to bed and kissed Santana on the forehead. She left Santana half asleep on the sofa snoring softly and mumbling sweet but cruel insults. "Gosh Santana is adorable…" Quinn thought to herself before drifting off to a deep sleep. **


	5. One mad blonde

**Santana was having a lazy day on the sofa whilst Quinn was at Yale, when her cell phone began to ring rather loudly. She was so tired that she couldn't even bring her self to pick up the phone! But as Brittany's name popped up on the screen she felt a rush of excitement go through her, she snatched the phone and pressed it to her ear eagerly. "Hey Britt Britt! It's been so long baby!"**  
**"Santana! I know i have been so busy with my senior year! I am gonna try really hard to graduate this time but its so hard i just don't seem to make sense of things!"**  
**"Aww well I'm sorry about that honey! You just gotta concentrate and it'll be fine i promise!"**  
_**"**_**I know i know! I really do try y'know! Where are you at the moment? Any where interesting?" Brittany said that last bit hopefully.**  
**"I am in New Haven! With Quinn actually! It's really good to catch up! I try not to miss you too much... It's hard though, y'know being so far away from you and everything... But it's kinda nice to have a break..."**  
**Brittany paused then spoke quietly, "What do you mean... it's nice to have a break? I miss you like hell and lord tubbington is missing his other sexy mama."**  
**"No don't get me wrong... I love you and miss you so so so much but I feel like we kinda needed a break y'know?"**  
**Brittany's voice began to break, "no I don't know what you mean because I love you and never wanted to part with you! But you seem all out to part with me!"**  
**'No it's not like that Britt i love you please-" Before Santana had chance to finish her sentence Brittany had hung up!**

**Santana sighed deeply and then let her head fall back against the arm of the sofa. What had she done? She loved Brittany she didn't mean to upset her she was just keeping it real... something she did a little too often... Just on cue Quinn marched into the apartment.**

**"Hey San! How's your day been?"**  
**Santana grunted and Quinn laughed, "Not good? Aww i feel your pain sweetie! Come on move your feet let me sit down!" She shoved Santana's feet till they fell to the floor. Santana groaned and shifted her feet onto Quinn's thighs making Quinn yelp****"Sweetie what's up?" Quinn said concerned. Santana lifted her head and shook it practically growling. "San something is wrong now I want you to tell me what's up?" Once again Santana shook her head groaning pushing Quinn away. Quinn shook her head loosing her patience and threw her arms around Santana's neck, "San if you don't tell me now there will be severe consequences." Quinn said exasperated. Santana gave up and said sighing, "It's Britt, we kinda had a fight... well it could have been a fight but Britt hung up before we could properly talk things through. I don't know I am just confused, I don't know where my feelings lie anymore..." Quinn nodded her head acting as if she understood then replied with a simple, "Hun, that's life, its very confusing and cruel, take it from me, I had a teen pregnancy and all sorts of confusing and cruel things happen to me, you just have to deal with it." Santana nodded, and Quinn patted her back to confirm that everything would be ok.**

**Quinn ordered pizza for the two whilst Santana lay lazily on the sofa complaining about stupid people on stupid shows and scoffing at posh snobs on reality TV shows, Quinn got entertainment out of Santana's moodiness. They gobbled the seafood pizza up in less than ten minutes, leaving just enough room to consume huge amounts of ice cream and candy. As much as Santana missed Brittany and felt confused about their whole relationship, she was having a great night with Quinn and almost completely forgot about the argument.**

**For the rest of the evening Santana and Quinn watched films none stop, they laughed, they cried and sometimes they gripped each other's hands because of the suspense of the film. At just gone midnight one of the many films they watched ended and they were left in silence. They turned to face each other and for a moment there gazes locked.**

**Santana leaned forward, feeling the confidence to just go for it and kiss her. Then she realised that Quinn wasn't leaning forward or looking as if a kiss is what she wanted at all, Quinn was leaning back her head resting on the sofa. Santana used the little will power she had to pull back and unpucker her lips. But Quinn's lips looked so resistible, Santana couldn't stop herself, she trust herself forwards her lips pursed and pressed them against Quinn's, Quinn looked startled and pulled back astounded. Santana was expecting Quinn to say something along the lines of, "Wow that was great, you're such a good kisser why haven't we done this before, you are amazing!" But Quinn simply said: "Wow." Santana blushed, she was mortified, not only had Santana kissed a STRAIGHT girl but this straight girl had also pulled away in a freaked out manner. Quinn smiled; leaned forward and kissed Santana right on the lips then sashayed out the room in a flirtish manner leaving Santana laid on the sofa, mouth open, hair ruffled, clothes crumpled and eyes blinking. **

**Santana was gob smacked, Quinn was so… sexy… Santana knew these emotions she was feeling weren't supposed to be felt… So she pushed them aside… locked them in a box and threw away the key.**

**Santana knew that everything would be better in the morning, what she felt would have changed… she just needed to look at a picture of Brittany to realise that she didn't need anyone else but then she remembered… Brittany wasn't all to please with Santana, "Great, I have no girlfriend and I might be in love with a straight girl." Santana thought to herself. **

**Santana was tired of thinking, she just needed to sleep. Santana pulled the blanket that permanently was slung on the back of the sofa over her slim body closing her eyes slowly. Within minutes she was fast asleep snoring softly dreaming sweet dreams of Quinn. **


	6. A letter for Santana and Quinn

**Quinn had had an awkward yet wonderful evening with Santana, it had started as an amazing evening, they had watched romantic comedies which in Quinn's eyes were the best films, they had scoffed on candy and pizza and cuddled up close. It had all been perfect until… Well this explains it:**

**_Quinn couldn't help but get lost in Santana's deep brown eyes. She could stare at them all day; she never noticed how beautiful Santana's eyes were. She had never noticed how beautiful SANTANA was. After many small yet awkward events happened… the big thing happened… oh yeah it was beyond big… It was gigantic! They kissed… they actually kissed… ON THE LIPS! It was wonderful yet slightly… weird. Quinn was kinda taken a back by the whole thing… Santana had looked unlike her confident self and more like Tina… yes TINA, she seemed shy and uncomfortable but happy. Quinn was pretty stoked about the kiss too… it wasn't all bad… Quinn. Quinn was feeling rather… well gay, so she leapt on her feet then leaned down and kissed Santana on the lips once more… quick and painless that's the way it went. After that short moment Quinn sashayed out of the room feeling… satisfied and flirtish. That night it was definitely hard for Quinn to sleep, Instead of dreaming about Sam, she couldn't take her mind off of Santana. So that night she fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams of the hot Latina…_**

**Quinn woke up to the smell of freshly made pancakes travelling around her apartment. She didn't even bother to put on her dressing gown and slipped out of her room and into the kitchen. She found Santana stood in her bra and panties while flipping a pancake. Santana noticed Quinn and greeted her, "Hey Q, I was just making some breakfast 'cos I was hungry and you were still in bed so I made some myself."**  
**Quinn studied Santana's perfectly sculpted figure and toned, flat stomach. She had abs!**  
**"Oh...cool! Any left for me?"**  
**Santana smirked, "Sure but let me slip into something a little more...appropriate." And with that Santana went back into the spare room, closing the door behind her. Quinn stared after her for a couple of seconds but then realised she had a voicemail on her cell. She saw it was from Sam and smiled, his voice instantly filled her ears,**  
_**"Hey Q! Um...I wanted to apologise for just leaving your apartment, but I had a great time. Also...I was wondering y'know...if maybe you wanted to...if you want! I mean you really don't have to!...see me again...we could catch-up...again. So, um...yeah, Call me!...if you want I mean. Oh! and it's Sam by the way!"**_  
**Quinn smiled at how nervous he had been and without hesitation dialled his number making plans, Santana far from her thoughts.**

**Santana came out of the room wearing her favourite tight sweater and a pair of ultra skinny jeans. "Hey Q! Look I was thinking, we should totally go out tonight. Maybe to the movies, that great new action movies is out! What's it's name? Um...oh yeah, g-"**  
**"Sorry San but I made plans with Sam tonight, but you could always get someone round and have dinner! There are pizzas in the fridge if you want-"**  
**"Its okay Q, I'll have a quiet time in...alone." And she turned around and sadly made her way to her room, forgetting the pancakes. Quinn sadly watched as she hid back in her room. But then an envelope lying on her mat caught her attention. It was addressed to both of them which was strange, only Sam and Britt knew where the girls lived. Quinn shook her head confused then bent down, picked it up and tore it open,**

_**Dear Quinn and Santana, I have decided to hold a high school reunion on Sunday 10th May at 3pm in the choir room. Hope you guys can make it! We will all have lots to talk about I'm sure! It'll be nice to catch up with all of you! And I'm sure you, Santana, will be VERY excited to see Brittany! Hope to see you there!**_  
_**Will Shuester.**_

**Before Quinn had the chance to be excited, Santana came out of her room, obviously heard Quinn reading it to herself and said, "OMG! A reunion! Can't wait to see everyone again!" She then blushed thinking about the last bit… she hadn't thought about that… she would have to go face to face with… Brittany… oh dear.**

**Quinn was definitely excited to see her old friends again, this was going to be interesting… She couldn't help but feel concerned about Santana… the Latina didn't look happy at all… In fact she looked slightly… well a mixture between mad and downright upset. **

**But Quinn couldn't go thinking about that at a time like this! She and Sam could see each other AGAIN! Maybe they could just go all crazy and go public with the fact they were dating! But then Quinn shook her head… they weren't dating that was the problem… they had never made anything official… she'd have to work on that if she really loved him… but did she? She though she did… but then there was Santana… oh my gosh Santana… her feelings were very mixed up at that current moment. At the least she had some feelings for Sam… maybe not she didn't know… All she knew was that there was going to be a reunion with all her be**st** friends and she was damn excited! **

**She looked towards Santana her brow furrowed, "Alright San? You look a bit… flushed." Quinn asked grinning in a friendly manner, patting Santana on the shoulder. "I'm fine; I'm not flushed at all its just hot in here OK." Santana's manner was t friendly at all… It was moody and spiteful. Quinn shrugged shifting her hand off Santana's shoulder clearing her throat. "Well I'm going shopping… so see ya." She mumbled before crashing out the door clumsily. **

**Santana had put her in a bad mood and she sure as well wasn't happy about it. **


	7. Confused Santana

**Santana Lopez was sat stretched across the sofa feeling extraordinarily crappy. Quinn had gone out and left her to her own devises. She felt as if she had been ditched. Quinn had gone out with Sam, her ex boyfriend. Santana had made all these plans! They were gonna go see a movie and then hit some bars and get crazy wasted. Friends came BEFORE boyfriends right? But Sam wasn't necessarily Quinn's boyfriend was he? No in fact he definitely wasn't they had ended that relationship AGES ago. Santana couldn't help but feel angry… She felt all her feelings of hate coming back. ****_Stupid Quinn. _****Santana thought to her self clenching her fists. **

**As time went by Santana grew more and more lonely and she couldn't resist the urge to call Brittany. She could see it now Brittany sat at home alone watching a movie with Lord Tubbington, missing her girlfriend. Santana picked up her cell and dialled the number carefully and before she new it Brittany was calling down the phone saying repeatedly, "Hello? Is it you Santana Hello?" Santana regretted calling her in the first place and immediately hung up.**

**Santana lay back on the sofa feeling like an idiot. A single tear fell down her cheek as she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.**

**Santana woke in the middle of the night feeling disturbed, as she began to properly come round she opened an eye to reveal a drunken Quinn stumbling through the door way giggling and hiccupping as she did so.**

**Santana stretched, then yawned heaving herself off the sofa. Quinn took a tumble and crashed to the floor laughing hysterically, leaving Santana to drag Quinn up. "I love you man." Quinn muttered as Santana held Quinn in her arms shifting her on to the sofa.**

**Quinn looked deep into Santana's eyes and said whilst smiling prettily, "Have you been crying San?" Quinn said gracefully, Quinn then ruined her sudden turn of grace by slapping Santana's cheek and shouting, "Anybody home?" Santana giggled nervously and began to tuck Quinn under a blanket. As Santana finished tucking her in, Quinn moved her head in towards Santana's and pressed her lips onto hers. Santana was too tired to notice what was really happening and deepened the kiss moving her face closer. They were lost in the kiss for many minutes until sober Santana realised this wasn't the best idea and pulled away. Santana stood up from crouching down then glanced at Quinn for a moment then rushed out of the room shaking her head in fury. **

**Santana lay in Quinn's bed feeling angry, she couldn't do this… Quinn couldn't ditch Santana then act like everything was ok! Sure she was drunk and being drunk makes you stupid but it wasn't ok. Santana wasn't going to go making excuses for Quinn, never. But Santana felt warm and fuzzy when she thought of Quinn… the beautiful, funny, cute and actually quite kind Quinn… but that was no excuse for Santana to go all soft. This was Santana Lopez wasn't it? The sharp, mischievous, bitchy and tough girl who couldn't give a shit about what anybody else thought, surely she wasn't about to go all dumb and sweet natured… Nah Ah no way. She felt a pang of self pride rush through her… but then she heard Quinn talking softly to herself from the other room. Gosh that girl is cute were the exact words that ran through Santana's head as she heard Quinn's voice. ****_As is Brittany… YOUR GIRLFRIEND. _****A voice in Santana's head called to her. Santana bopped her head from left to right as if negotiating with both points of view… Brittany was her girl and always would be. That's what she decided, but then a voice spoke once again, ****_Pick me I'm perfect… flawless in fact. _****Quinn appeared to her in her head, smiling and walking towards her. Then Brittany appeared looking as beautiful as ever, ****_I'm already yours… you'll have to fight for her… but I am here with open arms… Quinn is straight…PICK ME! _**

**Santana sighed and then turned to face the wall… she drifted off into a deep sleep mumbling in her sleep… **


	8. The morning after

**Quinn woke up to a throbbing head ache and to find her tucked up on the sofa. She couldn't remember anything from last night, only going out to a club with Sam and then kissing him...OMG KISSING**_**Sam!**_**Quinn felt really confused, how did she get back and how did she end up on the sofa. Quinn spotted Santana creeping out of her room and into the kitchen. She used all her strength to push herself up from the sofa and then practically bounced into the kitchen.**  
**"Hey San, I can't recall anything that happened except going to a club with Sam and kissing him." Quinn said, it all coming out slurred. **  
**"You kissed Sam!" Quinn couldn't help but notice the slight hurt in her voice but she chose to ignore it.**  
**"Yeah! I think maybe we might get back together! San?" Santana was walking out of the kitchen and into the sitting room so Quinn followed.**  
**"What's up?"**  
**"Nothing...just...do you remember coming in last night?"**  
**"No, but this morning I found myself on the sofa with a blanket over me."**  
**"Oh yeah...I um...put it over you 'cos you fell on the sofa."**  
**"Oh...thanks!"**  
**"It's fine. So...nearly time for the reunion. Excited?"**  
**Quinn smiled, "Yeah! Can't wait to see everyone and Mr. Shue! How about you?**  
**"Yeah, I guess..."**  
**Quinn frowned, "What's wrong, you not excited?"**  
**"I am but...Well me and Britt...kinda had an argument."**  
**"Oh...you guys will work it out, you love each other!"**  
**"Yeah..." Santana walked away leaving a confused Quinn stood in the middle of her kitchen. Quinn thought she almost seemed...uncertain of her love for Brittany. No, San and Britt loved each other and would never part. Quinn sighed heavily and went into her room to call Sam. They needed to talk about the kiss; Quinn hoped that she had a chance with Sam. After they used to**_**love**___**one another and Quinn was pretty sure she still loved him. She only pleaded he wanted to be with her to and still loved her as well. Quinn picked her cell phone up and nervously dialled Sam's number, scared that he might not want her...**

**Quinn frowned as Sam's answer machine message came up. ****_Damn_****. Quinn thought to herself. She needed to talk to him, to discuss some things. She needed to hear his gorgeous voice for just a minute. Everything was so perfect with her life. She was going to have Sam… the only boy she'd ever truly loved back in her life again. **

**Everything that had happened last night had been perfect. From what she remembered anyway. She and Sam had had a wonderful night, drinking, talking laughing… KISSING. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been as happy. Never. That was the answer. She had never been as happy as that in her life. Sam made her smile, he was adorable and sooooo sweet that night. **

**It really bummed her out that he didn't answer her call, the one time she was desperate to talk to him he wasn't answering. She needed to ask him the one question that had been spiralling through her head ever since she saw him for that first time in ages not long ago: Will you be my boyfriend? It was simple question that only took a short amount of breath but it took a lot of courage. A LOT. All he had to say was yes or no. They were the only possible answers yet Quinn was so worried, beyond worried, she had got to the point where she was literally shaking all over. What would he say? Would he say yes or did the kiss just strike him as nothing and he wasn't prepared to take her back? She wanted him to say yes; well she wanted him to say more than that. She wanted him to say yes then tell her he loved her more than anybody in the world and she was the only one he thought about and that he would always love her no matter what. She wanted him to say he cared about her and felt the same way as she did. But she couldn't guarantee that was what he was going to say, she couldn't guarantee he wanted to be her boyfriend at all. She loved him and she wanted him. Did he love her and want her? She didn't know. What she did know is that she needed him to pick up his phone ASAP. **

**She waited for an hour, her cell placed directly next to her. She kept checking her phone in case he had some how rang her and she hadn't heard it, she texted him about ten times, she called him twice more. He just wasn't answering… ****_maybe he's freaked out. Maybe he's trying to show me subtly that he doesn't like m_****e… Quinn thought to herself. She was making herself crazy. All the waiting, the nervousness kicking in, it wasn't doing her any favours. She felt like bursting into tears. She loved Sam so much and maybe she treated him badly in the past but… people change… she wouldn't cheat… never again. She knew cheating was bad now and believed she would be strong enough NOT to cheat, why couldn't he see that? **

**Was he really ignoring her… or was he really busy. She didn't know. She knew if she spent all her time sitting by the phone he would never call, you know what they say, a watched pot never boils. So she turned her phone of and slid it under the sofa. Out of sight. She switched on the TV and took her mind off of Sam. That was the right thing to do. She forgot about him for about an hour or so, until she decided to call him again. She called then waited silently until she realised he wasn't picking up. She threw her phone on the floor and leaned back throwing her head back onto the sofa. ****She began sobbing slightly then she swept away the tears that fell bellow her eyes. **


	9. A surprise for Santana

**Santana had been sat on the sofa watching friends repeatedly for the whole of the Saturday morning; Quinn stayed snoring in bed until 12 o'clock. It was around one o'clock when there was an unexpected bang on the door. Santana moaned and leapt off the sofa rubbing her eyes. She pulled the door open expecting the post man or someone but stood there with her long blonde hair laying on her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes shining in the sun, was Brittany.**

**Santana took a good few minutes to take it in, since her and Brittany had that little tiff Santana hadn't been thinking about Brittany too much, in fact it was the other blonde who was on her mind… Quinn. But Brittany looked so exceptionally beautiful that morning/afternoon that Santana couldn't resist pulling the blonde into her arms and squeezing her tight.**

**Santana dragged Brittany in the house and sat her down on the sofa. "Brittany! This is such a surprise! I kinda thought we were in an argument." Santana gushed. Brittany shook her head still gripping onto Santana's tanned hand. "Honey that was nothing I think we were both having a bad day, I know I was, lord Tubbington has put more weight on AND started smoking AGAIN!" Santana just nodded and smiled.**

**This was certainly a surprise and she wasn't sure quite yet if it was a good one or a bad one… She was kinda hoping to spend the day with Quinn. She was having so much fun with Quinn at the moment and she was sure Brittany would want some**_**alone**___**time with her. She sighed as Brittany babbled on about Lord Tubbington and all these unicorn sightings she supposedly had had.**

**Later on after all the catching up the two girls did, Quinn got back from running errands at the super market. She looked shocked as she walked in to see Santana sat with Brittany chatting intimately. Quinn smiled brightly her green eyes sparkling. "Hey you guys! So you have made up? Awh so cute well as much as I'd like to stay and chit chat I gotta get my sweats on and head to the gym, but first I gotta put these bags down they are killing my back ha-ha!" Brittany nodded and smiled politely. Santana stood up and said, "You don't have to go Quinn! Stay and chat, we are the unholy trinity remember?" Quinn hesitated then shrugged her shoulders and said casually, "Sure why not, I'd love to chat!" She walked over slowly and sat in between the two. Brittany threw Santana a sharp look but Santana chose to ignore it. Why shouldn't Quinn hang with them? Quinn was Santana's friend and had done a lot for her lately, she wasn't about to push her away the minute her girlfriend arrived.**

**Brittany told the two girls that she had got into a dance school and would be graduating. Santana felt envious of Brittany, who would be running off to dance school and probably making a great career out of her passion. Brittany even sprang up and began to dance in front of them, showing off her fabulous dance moves. After her solo performance she grabbed Santana and span her around, Santana laughed and then collapsed on the sofa realising she had been very lazy lately and needed to get back to the gym. Quinn sat awkwardly on the sofa watching Brittany dance and spin San around. Santana gazed at Brittany as she danced, remembering how much she loved her beautiful dancer and shifting all the anger she had inside her to the back of her mind. She remembered how good Brittany had been to her, how much she loved this beautiful blonde princess and all her feelings towards Quinn went away. But then she looked at Quinn, she watched as she shifted around on the sofa, she watched as she licked her lips and tucked her blond locks behind her ears. She noticed the way that Quinn glanced at Brittany with her big green eyes and then turned her focus onto the floor, staring at it intently. She felt anger rush through her, Brittany had no right to be mad, Quinn is their friend... she can hang out with them as much as she wanted.**

**Later on after going shopping, running, to the cinema and out for lunch Santana and Quinn were extremely tired, Brittany on the other hand was still up and full of energy. In fact she was still jogging on the spot when Santana and Quinn were lying on the floor panting after having Brittany forcing them to RUN home! Santana panted and then managed to say while mopping her brow, "Brittany, I've had enough! I don't know about you Quinn but I am just too tired to even think! I don't know how you have all this energy! Now we are gonna sit down and watch the TV like normal people!" Brittany looked disgusted, "How do you manage to keep so fit Santana if you get tired after running for only like two and a half hours?" Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Excuse me? Two and a half hours is a lot! Usually normal people go for a quick jog or to the gym for like an hour! But obviously you're not normal." Santana snapped. Brittany looked hurt. "What are you saying here? If I am so totally crazy why am I your girlfriend? Sorry if I don't like sitting around all day like a slob!" Brittany said at the top of her voice. The room fell silent and Santana, Brittany and Quinn stood still. Quinn shifted from one foot to the other feeling uncomfortable and Brittany just glared at Santana. Santana didn't quite know what to think do or say.**

**Brittany didn't speak a word; she just exited the room slowly stopping to grab her purse on the way out. The door slammed shut and Brittany's car engine started, Santana spun around to face Quinn, Quinn nodded at Santana and Santana sighed managing to pull on a little smile. Neither of them spoke for several minutes until Quinn announced that she was going to her room. Santana stood still a tear dripping down her cheek and falling to the floor. Santana turned on the TV and then lay down on the sofa. It had been a really crap day and she just wanted it to end and quick.**

**Santana couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Brittany out of her head. She had made Brittany mad and Brittany never really gets mad, maybe it wasn't only Santana having second thoughts on their relationship. But Santana found it hard to believe that Brittany wasn't 100% enthusiastic about their relationship as after all hadn't Brittany come all the way from Lima to New Haven just to visit her? And Brittany had been in such a good mood, swinging Santana about, holding her hand and kissing her... Santana had felt so in love with Brittany that morning, it was almost like old times! But then she saw Quinn the beautiful green eyed blonde that she had been living with for weeks and her feelings suddenly changed. She didn't know quite what to think… was she in love with Quinn… it felt like more than a silly crush… but you're only in love if the other person loves you back right? But sometimes, just sometimes, Santana had a feeling Quinn felt the same way… she sure as hell acted like it some times… but Quinn was straight wasn't she? Santana didn't know… she loved Brittany sooooo much, she was like a perfect human being, beautiful, funny, cute, talented, loving and extremely kind and caring! **

**All Santana's memories came flooding back to her… one in particular:**

**_Santana was stood alone in the rain waiting for her mom to pick her up… she was feeling miserable and was cold and wet all she wanted was for somebody to come and hold her close and warm her up. Out of no where a figure crept up behind her and threw their arms around her waist and pulled her close. Santana turned around and saw the figure was Brittany! Santana grinned (something she barely ever did then) and shouted at the top of her voice: "BRITTANY" Brittany took off her jacket and placed it around Santana's shoulders as if she could read Santana's mind. Brittany then pulled Santana into a hug and whispered softly into her ear, "I love you for all that you are, all that you've been and all that you're yet to be…" Santana swore it was the smartest thing that girl had said, it was definitely the sweetest!_**

**Santana remembered that occasion fondly and just thinking of it made her smile, see this was why Brittany was her girlfriend. They loved each other very much and that was just how it was. Nothing or ****_nobody _****was going to come between them… or so she thought. **

**Santana was confused, sad and angry and all she wanted to do was sleep so she closed her eyes sighed deeply and began to drift off to sleep. **


	10. Quinn's happiness

**Quinn didn't expect to see Britt today, especially after hearing about their argument. If Santana wanted space, Brittany should have accepted that, it's what any girlfriend or boyfriend would do, she would have if she and Santana were together. Quinn was busy thinking about Santana and Brittany and didn't realise that she had received a text from Sam, but he was the last thing on her mind right now. Quinn slowly got up from her bed and went to take a shower; she couldn't take all this drama.**

**After her long shower, Quinn only just saw the text from Sam and sat down on the bed to read it:**

_**Hey Q! I just got your voicemail from yesterday and was thinking about the kiss too. So maybe we should go out again and if you wanted pick things up from were they left off? Text or call me back, S **_

**Although she was worried for her friends who just had another argument, Quinn felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her chest. Sam wanted to be with her! No one will stand in the way of this relationship! Fabrevans was back on! Quinn picked her cell up and phoned Sam, his familiar voice immediately stretched a smile on her face.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Sam, it's Quinn!"**

**"Quinn, hey! So did you get my message?"**

**"Yeah. So um…do you wanna meet up again?"**

**"Sure! I was worried you didn't like me anymore…"**

**"Of course I do Sam! I made a mistake at McKinley and I never stopped loving you and shouldn't have let you go."**

**"You love me?"**

**"Oh um…well I-"**

**"I love you too Quinn…"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah! So about this meeting up thing, you could come over and stay the night and we could travel to Lima together?"**

**"I would love to but maybe its best you come over here, I can't leave Santana…"**

**"Oh…Okay cool! So I'll see you in a bit!"**

**"Okay, bye!"**

**"Bye."**

**Sam was coming over, he said he loved her and they were gonna travel to Lima together tomorrow! This was definitely a great day! Except for the whole Britt and San thing…**

**Quinn began tidying the apartment hiding the empty wine bottles under the sofa, any traces of crumbs were swept up and chucked in the bin. Quinn wanted to make a good impression on Sam, he had seen her apartment before but then… well he hadn't said he loved her. This was a big deal; she didn't want him to see her as a slob who spent her whole time drinking wine! She realised how… un-sophisticated the apartment looked. It had magazines slung around, the only piece of art around was a drawing her cousin had made her, there were underwear laid across the window sills and it was literally the most untidy home anybody had ever lived in. Quinn was really trying to make the apartment look good. Hadn't someone once said you can tell a lot about a person from where they live? **

**Santana had gone to sleep early. Once Quinn had received the text from Sam she had sprung into action. He was coming in exactly an hour and Santana was asleep on the sofa and the house was a mess. Quinn had lifted Santana onto Quinn's bed so that she would be out of the way for when Sam arrived. **

**Later on Quinn heard the knock at the door. The knock that she had been waiting for ever since Sam texted her. She rushed to the door in desperation and pulled it open with a smile spread across her face. "Sam! Hi!" She blushed as she realised how desperate she sounded. **

**"****Hi Quinn! I'm really excited this is gonna be awesome! I mean I go to McKinley every day but I don't see everyone!" **

**"****Yeah totally I'm excited too!" Quinn said as she led him into the living room. **

**They spent the evening laughing and talking and… Kissing. Yes kissing. They didn't here a peep from Santana which was a blessing really. It was the best evening she'd ever spent with anyone. And that was the truth. They fell asleep curled up on the sofa, legs entwined and arms rapped around each other. **

**Quinn was more happy than she had ever been and she didn't want anything to change. **


	11. A long painful journey

**On the day of the reunion, Santana heaved herself up onto her elbows, pulling the covers over her head as if she was hiding from the world. She didn't have the strength to get out of bed, let alone travel all the way to Lima to confront her past.**

**Santana had no idea what had happened last night as she stayed in her room from five o'clock onwards, with only a bottle of vodka to keep her company. Maybe Quinn invited some body over, she didn't know, Quinn certainly hadn't informed her of this visitor. Santana had been oblivious to the world on this night, swigging vodka, eating potato chips, becoming more and more dreary by the minute. She heard nothing from down stairs, no clues to who was down there, if she was honest she forgot her own name.**

**Santana climbed out of bed, she stood up and her body started to sway. Her head felt as if it were about to explode and the whole room seemed to be spinning. After at least a half hour of standing completely still willing this awful feeling to pass Santana collapsed onto the bed telling herself she must never drink alcohol again. She groaned and said to herself, "WORST HANG OVER EVER!"**

**Santana slept for another hour and when she woke from this deep, restful sleep she knew that if she didn't get up at that very second she was never going get ready in time.**

**She tugged on some smart clothes, combed through her brunette locks and slapped on some make up. She shoved the door open moodily and marched through into the kitchen area. Quinn was stood in the kitchen flipping some pancakes high into the air, Santana watched as one of the many flimsy pancakes stuck to the ceiling, half of it hanging down limp and lifeless. She laughed almost falsely. Quinn turned around, her hair bobbing on her shoulders.**

**"Hey you." Quinn said smiling.**

**"Sup." Santana yawned.**

**"You ready to go sleepy head?"**

**"Yes, ha-ha."**

**Sam Evans marched into the kitchen much to Santana's surprise.**

**"Hey girls. How's it going Santana?"**

**"Fine." Santana finished rather sharply.**

**Sam frowned, and then shrugged his shoulders. Quinn hugged him in front of Santana making the young Latina turn away and frown angrily.**

**Quinn and Sam released each other from their tight grip. Sam cleared his throat sensing Santana was uncomfortable. Santana felt a pang of anger when ever Sam touched Quinn. At one point Santana stomped towards the two and placed herself in between them. It was their turn to be angry. Sam wriggled out of Santana's grip on his arm and glided across the room to the sink. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it down as if he had been deprived of water for years. Quinn pushed her hair off of her face and said quietly, "Umm, when are we setting off? The reunion is in like 4 hours and I expect there will be a lot to do when we get there... so...lets go." Sam and Santana both looked at her and nodded not daring to say a word.**

**After an hour of sheer awkwardness, the three relocated to Sam's small car. Santana and Quinn both squished in at the back, as Quinn thought she owed it to Santana to at least spend a little time with the girl. Sam sat alone at the front turning around every so often to glance at the ever so pretty Quinn. He couldn't help but notice the looks Santana was throwing at him.**

**Santana kept quiet the whole journey through, whilst Sam kept his eyes on the road and Quinn played temple run on her phone. Later on in the journey Sam announced they were an hour away, Santana snarled at him feeling the anger boiling up inside of her, "I know. I checked like a second ago." She informed him. He nodded hating her. Quinn was oblivious to any of these goings on and just smiled down at her phone. Ten minutes later both Santana and Quinn drifted off to sleep snoring as they did so**.

**Sam stopped at a gas station when they were ten minutes away loading just enough gas into the tank that would last them for the whole journey back. Santana wasn't the only one who was asleep, Quinn was snoring in the back too with her head laid across Santana's lap. Sam sighed as he stepped out the car and headed over to fill up the gas in the car. He had only been driving a short while yet it seemed as if filling up the gas tank was a thing he did daily. He glanced back at Quinn as he went to pay for the gas.**

**He wandered back with a pack of potato chips in his hand, he munched on them alone in the car before he began to drive off. **

**As he drove through the big tunnel just before Lima he noticed Santana stroking Quinn's hair and drawing circles on Quinn's face. He frowned at her and looked right at her trying to get her attention. Santana snapped her head up when she felt his icy glare on her, she closed her eyes and desperately tried to drift off back to sleep. There was no taking that back.**

**After a while Santana fell back asleep **


	12. The reunion 1

**Quinn woke up to a snoring Santana with her head pressed against her shoulder. Quinn gently lifted Santana's off her shoulder, being careful not to wake her. As she peered out of the window she realised that they had finally reached Lima. She caught Sam's eye in the mirror and smiled.**

**"Good afternoon sleepy! We're close to McKinley now, is Santana awake yet?" Sam said with his goofy smile.**

**"Haha hey! Um I don't think so I'll wake her in a moment."**

**"Okay, so you excited to see people again? I am! I can't wait to hear about how their getting on. I wonder if Rachel made it to****Broadway..."**

**Before Quinn had a chance to reply Santana woke up, stretching and yawning.**

**"We there yet Trouty Mouth? Y'know, I never realised how big your mouth actually is...it takes up most of your-"**

**Before Santana finished Quinn cut in.**

**"Santana! Stop it! Anyway, yeah I think we're nearly there..."**

**There was an awkward silence between the trio while Santana and Sam were glaring at each other through the wing mirrors.**

**"Oh look we're here! Ooh I'm getting excited!" Quinn gushed grinning.**

**"Thank God! I can't stand to be in this car any more! Sam's starting to freak me out with his massive mouth! It's like having a fish driving in the front seat!"**

**Sam glared at Santana while Quinn just sighed,**_**Santana's never going to stop**_**, she thought.**

**Sam parked up and Santana basically threw herself out of the car and walked off.**

**"I'm sorry about her, she's just moody from being asleep. Besides, your mouth isn't that big, it's cute." They both laughed and walked in together holding hands.**

**As they entered the choir room they were greeted by Tina, Mike, Finn and Artie hugging them and making small talk. Santana lingered near the back of the room, sulking. Quinn was too busy talking to Tina and Mike excitedly that she didn't notice Santana staring at her. Sam was in deep conversation with Artie and Finn talking about football. It turned out that Tina and Mike were engaged, not that that news was a surprise, what was a surprise was the fact they hadn't got married sooner!**

**Mercedes marched in and announced to catch the attention of the former and current new directions, "You ready for a piping hot cup of hot chocolate?" All six of them and Santana turned to face the door. Sam felt happy to see his ex girlfriend if not slightly awkward, Quinn felt guilty, Santana snorted, Artie shouted, "Woop Woop, Sup Mercedes?" Tina and Mike just stood there smiling from ear to ear, Finn glanced at her an eyebrow raised.**

**The chatter went on but with Mercedes included now, Santana was still sat on a chair at the back waiting for somebody to notice her. Then Brittany marched in and smiled and said, "Hello, my gosh Artie you've grown like ten times bigger than when I last saw you, you look like Lord Tubbington when he has eaten his vegetables!" Finn paused then smiled and pulled Brittany into a hug, "Woah Finn getting a bit carried away there, that wasn't necessarily a good thing." Finn just laughed pushing her away.**

**Then Brittany turned to face Santana and the room went silent, everybody was expecting them to run into a huge hug and hold each other in each others arms and tell each other how much they missed each other, but obviously they didn't and only Quinn knew. Santana walked towards Brittany stopped and looked meaningfully into her eyes then walked past her and out of the door. Every body looked from the door to Brittany and back to the door again the once again at Brittany.**

**Quinn frowned and followed after Santana, Quinn really felt sorry for Santana and she wasn't about to let her suffer alone.**

**Santana and Quinn left the rest of them stood all around in the choir room. "What's happened there hey? Uh are we all missing something…?" Finn whispered to Artie frowning. Artie shrugged glancing over at Brittany who had now taken Santana's place in the corner. **

**Suddenly the famous Rachel Berry burst into the small choir room wearing an outfit that was beyond over the top. She was wearing a large floppy hat decorated with sequins and a similar knitted jumper that had a sequined heart on the front of it, to add to the whole outfit was a short navy skirt that**


	13. The reunion 2

Santana's day had been crap so far. Nobody even noticed she was at the reunion, everyone except Brittany. Ah Brittany, Santana was finding it hard to be angry at Brittany... She was the love of her life after all...

_**Not was is...**___Santana thought to herself as Quinn stroked her hair and whispered soothing thoughts into her ear. Quinn had changed a lot since when they were in high school...Quinn and Santana were almost enemies then... they even got into a fight once! But all that was behind them now... Quinn was the only person who understood her at that moment, the only one on her side. The tears began to fall down Santana's face and Quinn wiped them away smiling at her whilst stroking her thigh gently. Santana looked deep into her eyes and Quinn looked back, Santana's face softened as she leaned forward getting closer and closer towards Quinn. Santana kissed Quinn softly on the lips and Quinn didn't pull away she deepened it. Santana placed her tongue on Quinn's lip seeking entrance. They were making out on the floor outside the choir room... nobody else was here except the glee club members and they were all inside, nobody was going to stop this kiss... it was magical and like nothing on this earth.

The last person Santana wanted to interrupt the kiss was Brittany or anyone else for that matter and she was just the person who did so, not only her but six other people two and their old teacher...Will Shuester. They were lost in the kiss when there was a muffled sound from behind them, they were loving it too much to pull apart so carried on but that when Santana saw the faces... six confused faces and one angry one, that was the face of Brittany. Sam's face was far worse than Brittany, he didn't look angry, he just looked plain hurt. Santana pulled away and Quinn moaned. Santana shoved Quinn to get her attention which leads Quinn into turning around sharply.

They all looked at the pair shaking their heads, Santana decided to leap into action. She stood up and pulled Quinn up with her. Quinn was far past speaking now, the many faces staring at them was very off putting. "This isn't what it looks like... I mean, well we are practising for... a play!"

They all shook their heads in disbelief. Brittany was crying Sam was looking confused, they ALL looked confused.

For the first time in her life Santana was thinking logically and sensibly. She grabbed Brittany's hand and started tugging her backwards. "Stop it please Brittany, I swear it's not what it looks like please listen to me! Brittany!"

It was too late Brittany had stormed off and was already running down the corridor into an unknown room. Santana tried to run after her but Mr Shue, looking disgusted, pulled her back and said almost whispering, "Leave her…"

Santana glanced down the corridor then walked off following Will. He led her into another empty classroom and instructed her to sit down. She perched on the end of a bubble gum littered chair and leaned forward giving Will an icy glare. He was starting to feel rather uncomfortable under the girls gaze and began to speak.

"Santana, what you did out there was not cool. I know you're having a tough time… well I think but you have a girlfriend…" "Yeah yeah… I know… it was stupid I guess. But I don't know what things are between Britt and I right now… it's all so confusing." "I see things may be difficult… but talk to someone… Don't cheat… I know you're probably feeling scared and confused seen as your relationship isn't going too well…and you're not doing anything in terms of college right now so I know you- " "Shut up ok? Back off! You don't know anything about me or my life, you're just a stupid teacher! You mean nothing to me! You can't help me in anyway just stay out of my life!"

Santana slammed out of the room the anger and heat blaring in her face. She wasn't really concentrating on where she was going and slammed the nearest door to her, open throwing herself on a table sobbing softly. Her sobs were not the only noises in the room, she heard the sound of a muffled cry. She shot her head up and span around wiping her nose with her sleeve. Brittany was stood leaning against the radiator a tissue in her hand and a crack in her heart. What she witnessed had made her feel like crap. She felt like a fly that had been carelessly squashed by somebodies shoe, that shoe would be Santana's shoe.

Santana smiled falsely and reached out a hand to Brittany, she took it reluctantly and squeezed it tight in her own. "Sorry…" Santana whispered sniffing. Brittany just sighed shaking her head. She really didn't want to forgive Santana but right now that's all she could do…

Quinn had rushed off and hidden in the toilets, in the very end cubicle where most people didn't go. What had she been thinking? What was wrong with her? She had everything she wanted but… she still felt as if she wasn't satisfied. And Santana was there… looking as beautiful as ever and… it just felt right. But it was all wrong. She had broken Sam's heart and shocked a lot of people…

Both she and Santana didn't know what to do. Should they just act like it hadn't happened and get on with their lives? Or consult the people they hurt and the people they shocked? Should they show their regret or show that they just didn't care? It was all very confusing for the both of them. What would they do?


	14. the after math of the kiss

**Chapter 14: **

**When Brittany and Santana finally exited the deserted classroom, everybody but Quinn had left. Quinn was sat awkwardly in the choir room alone and distraught. When Quinn saw Santana and Brittany she stood up reluctantly and glided over to the pair. "Brittany… I… I'm really sorry-" "Please Quinn… don't… I don't want your apologies, all I want is to make one thing clear… Lord Tubbington will never forgive you…ever." Quinn shook her head slowly, fighting the urge to laugh at Brittany's utter madness. Quinn caught Santana's eye, smiling slightly. She noticed Santana's slightly tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes, she must have been crying a lot. There was an awkward silence between the trio, which Santana breaks by saying, "Umm… well Britt uh we'll talk more on the phone…right? Let's go Quinn!" "Okay uh Bye San… bye… Quinn." **

**Santana and Quinn slowly walked out the room and Santana took a last glance towards Brittany as they exited. Once they were out in fresh air, Quinn let out a deep breath taking in the crisp Ohio air. "You okay?" Santana asked her sniffing loudly. Quinn looked up at Santana and nodded placing her face in her palm sighing deeply. Santana just nodded towards her and patted her on the back. "So how are we gonna get home? Sam's took his car and bolted… I guess we're kinda stuck." Quinn looks deep into Santana's eyes then looks away, "Not exactly, we can go to my Mom's house… If you like?" Santana blushes beneath her tanned skin. "Your Mom? Does she… Uh like me?" Quinn laughed in spite of her sorrow. "Of course she does silly! Why would you think she doesn't?" She giggled immaturely. "She just never acted all that friendly towards me… Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Quinn shrugged trying to bring back memories of Santana going to her house… she couldn't conjure up any… well Santana never really came to her house, only once or twice, she was always at Brittany's house. "I don't know what you're talking about Santana, I'm pretty sure my mom adores you! In fact…whoa there she has a crush on you! God Santana of course she likes you!" Santana glared and Quinn but sighed following Quinn down the sidewalk. **

**When the pair arrived at Quinn's old house they were greeted with hugs and kisses from Mrs Fabray. "Hello Quinny! I didn't know you were stopping by! Was it the reunion?" She ended her rush of speech with a large grin. Quinn smiled and squeezed her mom tightly. "Well… we don't have anywhere to stay… Uh it's a long story but… we don't have any means of transport so…" Mrs Fabray nodded her fixed smile twitching. "Oh okay my dear… Hi Santana." She winced as she said Santana's name.**

**Santana didn't have time for haters, what was the point in wasting your time on people who didn't like you when there were plenty of people out there who did like you? **

**Santana pulled Quinn aside and angrily whispered, "I'm not staying here your Mom doesn't like me! I'm sorry Quinn but I can't okay?" Quinn frowned shrugging.**

"**She never said she didn't like you San…and besides we'll be up in my room like the whole time… come on its not like I'm asking you to share a bed with the women! There are no trains back to New Haven at this time and there aren't any good hotels in Lima so… what do you suppose we do?" Santana grumbled and followed Quinn up to her room. There was only one bed. Santana scanned the room for a mattress or bed of some kind.**

"**Quinn where am I sleeping?" **

"**With me."**

"**Oh…"**

"**Don't sound so horrified… I don't bite… now here borrow some of my old pyjamas." **

**Santana slipped in to some of Quinn's old flowery pyjamas frowning down at the girly outfit. **

"**Oh it's not that bad… just get in to bed and go to sleep we've both had a long day." **

**Quinn was acting like Santana's mother which annoyed her greatly, but she did as she was told. She clambered in to Quinn's bed nervously, as she watched Quinn slip into some old pyjamas patterned with…penguins. **

**Santana found it hard to settle, especially due to all the events that went on in the day. She and Brittany had agreed to have a break in their relationship… it's not what Santana wanted or Brittany for that matter but it's what they thought was best. Even if that's what they both decided, Santana still couldn't quite get to grips with not being with Brittany. What had happened with Quinn was… awful, embarrassing…but amazing. She felt like her and Quinn had a connection and no matter what nobody could break it. But her and Quinn would never ever be together for many reasons, 1 being Quinn was STRAIGHT, 2 Quinn had Sam… or at least she did…, 3 Even though Quinn kissed Santana… she still didn't seem to have any feelings at all for Santana. **

**It just wasn't going to work… Santana thought about it carefully, did she have any feelings for Quinn at all? Maybe, she didn't know. It always took Santana a while before she could figure out her feelings, like with Brittany, it took years before she realised how she felt about her. **

**Santana finally drifted off to sleep, Quinn's arms draped around her and head pressed against her back. This really wasn't helping Santana's feelings. **

**In the morning Santana woke up in an awkward position, her head crooked, her back crushed by Quinn's head and her arms pressed against her chest, being crushed by Quinn's arms. She carefully shifted Quinn's arms off of her and pushed her head onto the pillow feeling relaxed suddenly. She slammed her head against the pillow attempting to get another hour or two of sleep. Quinn's bedroom door suddenly began to creak open, Santana didn't move a muscle, terrified, she knew who it would be… Quinn's mom. **

**Her Mom crept in and was horrified as she saw the girls… sharing a bed! They were adults now, not little children having a slumber party! She thought Quinn would have enough sense to bring out a mattress for Santana to sleep on but no… they were sharing a bed! She found it inappropriate and confusing. What had they got up to last night while she was asleep? She noticed Santana's eyes flicker open. **

"**Oh good morning…Santana. Is Quinn awake?"**

"**Oh…Hi… No she's not… she usually sleeps till right in to the afternoon."**

**Quinn's mom suddenly had a horrifying thought, how did Santana know she slept into the afternoon? She'd only know if she slept with her?**

"**Oh okay… well I'll be going… please can you wake Quinn and tell her to start packing up… I'll take you girls home after breakfast."**

"**Sure…" Santana gave Quinn a light shove hissing, "Wake up! Quinn get your ass out of bed now!"**

**Quinn blinked open her eyes, rubbing them softly.  
"Oh hi Santana, did you have a good sleep?"**

"**That doesn't matter, your mom says to pack your bags… she's taking us home after breakfast…" **

"**Oh that's short notice… okay I'll start packing, not that there's much to pack…"**

**After twenty minutes of shoving things into the girl's purses and shoving toast into their mouths they hopped in Miss Fabray's car. **

**The journey was a long one and very awkward seen as nobody said a word. Once they had arrived at Quinn's apartment, Quinn gave her mom a quick kiss then dragged Santana up to the door. Miss Fabray watched as Quinn flirtilly winked at Santana and tapped her on the ass, grabbing her hand and swinging it back and forth. Miss Fabray was horrified, why was her innocent daughter acting like this? She drove off quickly, too disgusted to carry on watching the girls. **

**Once the pair got in the house they collapsed on the sofa feeling relieved to be at home at last… they both relaxed on the sofa for a well deserved nap…. **


	15. Flirty Quinn

**The next day was a day full of relaxing, next week Quinn would be heading back to college again and Santana would be left alone day after day…. As always. **

**Santana knew that sometime soon she have to move on from here and try and find some sort of work or do the dreaded thing of getting enrolled into college. She was over the moon once she left McKinley, knowing that from then on she was free, she could do what she wanted and have her own rules. But it was getting tiring and boring. She maybe like having a structured routine to follow instead of just taking every day as it came, yeah it was fun for a while but she just found every day so…slow. She felt as if she was forever wading through barriers, not knowing whether she'd ever reach her destination at all. She had dreams just like everybody else but she didn't know how to reach them. Everybody was so sure of themselves, Quinn knew that one day she wanted to make a change to the world, or at least that's what she told Santana and Brittany, well it was pretty clear what she wanted to do. She wanted to dance. **

**Santana thought that if she planned on staying at Quinn's for a little while longer, she might as well get a job so she could maybe pay Quinn some of the rent that she owed her. She set off out onto the road, plodding along the empty streets with a frown upon her face. She saw a quaint diner nearby and thought that maybe they'd have some jobs available. She entered the diner, peering at her surroundings, there was a small family sat at a booth in the corner, sipping orange juice and gobbling pancakes. Then there was an alone man curled up on a chair in the corner eating a… hamburger. Santana thought that some peoples eating habits were disgusting. It was 7am in the morning for goodness sake! She walked towards the desk swaying her hips as the man eating the hamburger gazed at her for a little too long. She swayed towards him and whispered in his ear, "My ears are up here baby." He smirked at her, a smug smile on his lips. Before she turned to walk away she hissed, "Just keep your eyes on your burger you sick freak!" He gulped and nodded staring at his hamburger, as orders. **

**Santana walked straight up to the counter, the sound of her heels banging on the floor echoing around the room. All eyes were on her as she confidently demanded to speak to the manager. A small man about the age of 40 plodded out to the counter smiling smugly at Santana, liking what he sees. Santana noticed the smile spread across his face and frowned, the anger boiling up inside of her. **

"**I'm here for a job. I work hard and…"**

"**You're in. Come here tomorrow morning at 6am." He said sharply. **

"**What? Is that it? You're not going to interview me or anything? You know nothing about me other than the fact I work hard." **

"**Yes, but I like what I see! You're sexy, hot confident. What more could we ask for?"**

"**So… basically you're hiring me because I'm a hot piece of ass?"**

"**Basically yes. Everyone will be coming here to sneak a look at you gorgeous." He threw her a wink placing his hand on her arm. She looked from his hand to her arm and back again frowning at him. **

"**I'm not working here if that's all you think I'm good enough for! I have standards you know!"**

"**I'm sure you're good enough for a lot more things baby!" She swiftly slapped him across the jaw, her face burning. "You and your crappy little company can go piss off because I'm not being hired just because I'm a hot bitch! I'm out of here!"**

**With that Santana marched away from the sick man, stopping to kick the hamburger man as she did so, slamming the door shut as she left. When she got outside she was reduced to tears. She couldn't bare it. Maybe that was all she was good enough for. Surely not? She felt useless. All people would ever see in her was a hot mess. Nothing more. She would never get married, or have a job that people actually wanted her for. She was in a really bad mood. She needed Quinn or somebody. She collapsed on the floor leaning against a hard brick wall, the tears spurting out of her eyes. She called Quinn, the tears pouring from her eyes making her shirt wet. In literally five minutes Quinn's car came speeding towards her. Quinn leapt out and leaned towards her grabbing the Latinas hand. "What happened baby? You went out this morning to get a job and now you're here crying your pretty little eyes out? What happened?" **

"**This jerk only wanted to hire me because he thought I was hot. He was at least 40!" Her voice came out high pitched and wobbly. Quinn pulled the girl up, draping her arm round her shoulders squeezing her tightly. "Let's get you home… you've had a rough day." **

**Once the girls were at home snuggled up on the sofa, Santana checked her phone seeing like a billion texts from Brittany. Each making Santana want to cry even more. **

**The texts read things like: 'San, I just wanted to see how you're doing?', 'San? Can we talk?', 'San, I miss you', 'Santana?', 'San you're always on your phone where are you?' She frowned down at her phone. She thought that they were having a break from each other from the number of texts that Brittany sent her it definitely didn't seem like a break. She began typing a short text back on her phone but Quinn shouted her over from the kitchen. She meant to press send but Quinn began dragging her over to the kitchen so she dropped her phone it land squished between the cushions. **

**Quinn was being awfully touchy feely for a straight girl… it was kinda creeping Santana out. Quinn couldn't leave the girl alone. Every second that Santana had a chance to breathe, Quinn would tug on her hands or squeeze her thigh or stroke her hair. Santana was getting slightly annoyed… Quinn shouldn't be so clingy seen as she had just broken up with Brittany… It's not like she didn't know about it. **

**The next day Quinn was trying on a dress, glancing in the mirror in an uncertain way. "San, this dress… what do you think?" She asked grinning at the Latina. Santana looked the blonde up and down then looked up at Quinn through her eyelashes. "Hot Momma." Santana said smirking smugly. Quinn grinned in satisfaction, her smile stretching from ear to ear. "You really think so? Thanks…" Santana smiled shyly chewing her lip. **

"**Quinn?" Santana said into the air.**

"**Yes?" **

"**I was just wondering… you know what happened between you and Sam after… you know… we… I mean…us… you know we kissed…"**

"**Oh. Well… Sam was upset because you know I cheated on him for the second time and it was with a girl so I bet you could tell he was pretty pissed. And basically we talked for about five minutes or so then he stormed out the door leaving me to figure out what was gonna happen and we haven't been in touch since."**

"**Oh… Shame…So… are you guys not a couple anymore?"**

"**No… Well at least I don't think so… it's just all so complicated really… I find it hard to handle." Quinn sighed deeply shaking her head. **

"**I understand… it's kinda hard between Britt and I… I mean… the long and short of it is we've broken up but to be completely honest I don't think Britt knows that… she's still texting me loads and stuff but I told her that we should take a break because distance sucks and we're growing apart and so on but Britt doesn't understand that I'm basically telling her that we're over… but you know Brittany… things don't get through to her like most things do to other people."**

"**Yeah… so you and Britt are like… officially over?"  
"Basically yeah."**

"**Oh. I see."**

"**Yeah…" There was an awkward silence between the two girls that left them fiddling with their fingers and clearing their throats loudly. **

"**You know Quinn… it's no big deal about the kiss… it meant nothing… don't worry it's not changed our friendship at all… you're still be top bitch." Santana said staring intently at the floor. **

**Quinn sighed feeling as if she had had the weight of the world lifted off of her shoulders. **

"**Okay cool… I mean… I'm really glad because I guess I was kinda scared… I was kinda waiting for you to say that…"**

"**Anyways… It doesn't matter now. It's all good… But… you are a great kisser…" She threw the blonde a wink. **

"**Where were you my whole life? You're an amazing kisser too…" Quinn leaned towards Santana her lips puckered. Santana knew it was a bad idea… but why not take risks? She was young and after all… you only live once. Santana leaned closer placing wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. They fell back on Quinn's bed hands entwined. Santana deepened the kiss half smiling. **

**They had been kissing for at least ten minutes when the door began to rattle. They completely ignored it lost in the kiss. Suddenly the door swung open and a friend of Quinn's from Yale burst in a smile spread across her face. **

"**Oh." The young girl said frowning. Santana and Quinn leapt apart coughing and nibbling their nails. **

"**Sorry…we were uh… just you know… experimenting I guess…"**

"**Oh… experimenting? I think I get it." **

"**Anyway… Gina… what are you doing here? Why did you just let yourself in…? I never said you could do that." Quinn said almost whispering. **

"**The door was open. You told me to come over this afternoon to discuss the project?"**

"**Oh God yeah… I completely forgot… I got distracted."**

"**I can see that…" Gina smirked at Quinn.**

"**Please Gina… just don't say a word to anybody…"**

"**Okay, okay… I'm sorry but I just didn't expect this from you of all people Quinn."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Santana butted in. **

"**Well you know Quinn…she's so innocent."**

"**Quinn? Innocent oh my God! No she isn't have you even freaking met this girl? She got freaking pregnant at the age of 16! Not so innocent huh?" Gina's mouth fell open. Quinn's eyes filled with tears up. **

"**What?! Wow Quinn…"**

"**Santana! Why would you do that?! For goodness sake! Gina just get the hell out of my apartment…and you Santana get out of my room!" **

**Gina marched out of her apartment still chuckling. Santana swept into the living room shaking her head. Quinn could be so moody. She was trying to save her… she had her back. But Santana's version of having someone's back was always quite different to anybody else's…**


	16. Rumours

Quinn hopped in her car and drove to Yale on a cold and rainy morning. She arrived there spotting her friend stood by a wall leaning her head against it. She sauntered over her hair bobbing above her shoulders as she did so.

"Hey you…" Quinn said huskily.

"Quinn… Hey girl how are you?"

Quinn's lips turned up at the corners as she smiled briefly.

"Before you answer that… my, my have I heard some interesting things about you over the weekend!" Quinn's smile faded.

"Oh… Like what?"

"You have a freaking kid Quinn!"

"Oh Lily… you don't believe that do you? It's just rumours…"

"Apparently your 'BFF' told Gina everything…"

"Oh…"

"Speaking of your 'BFF' apparently Gina walked in on you and her making out on the bed!"

"How do you know all this?"

"So it's true?"

"No I didn't say that… I mean how do you know...how did you find out… how did this get to you?"

"News travel's fast. And anyway… I just wanna ask you a simple question."

"Yes Lily?"

"Did you have a baby? I mean like seriously?"

"Yes okay? I did! And if you have a problem with that then say it too my face right here right now!"

"No… I don't have a problem with that… it's just intriguing that's all! Who's the baby Daddy? How old is the kid? What was it like? Did people call you a slut? Was it painful? Do you live with the kid?"

"Oh My God! Lily what is this 20 questions?"

"Yes. Answer."

"The baby Daddy was this super sweet if not slightly bad ass guy called Puck… well Noah… but anyways… Beth… my daughter is just a little baby… Yes there were a few rumours… the whispers in the hallways the pointing… all that but I got through it! It was extremely painful… but I guess I've kinda got over it."

"Oh… okay interesting. You could have told me it's cool hun. What really interests me though… is this whole making out thing. What's wrong wid you girl?"

"It just happened okay… Like I told Gina… we were experimenting nothing wrong with that!"

"But she's a girl and a lesbian."

"So? Seriously Lily. There's nothing wrong with that don't be so judgemental."

"I'm not okay… It's just kinda creepy."

"No it's not okay… gay is okay!"

"Oh I see! YOU'RE a lesbian! I knew it!"

"No! I never said that! Don't go spreading any rumours okay because I'm not I have a boyfriend!"

"Really? Planning on having any kids with him? Slut."

With that Lily walked off her head shaking with laughter. Quinn stood still shaking her head . The tears began stinging in her eyes causing her to sniff and wipe her eyes roughly. The day was long and even though she was as mad as hell at Santana she was glad to get home.

Santana was sleeping on the sofa when the door shifted open and Quinn walked in the tear stains on her cheeks. Santana's eyes snapped open and she sat up on the sofa looking at the blonde.

"Hey Quinn…"

Quinn nodded at her, her hand balled into a fist her face turning paler than it was already.

Santana stood up stretching her arms and yawning carelessly. Quinn noticed how toned the girl was looking… more than usual.

"Yeah I've been working out… nice of you to notice…" Santana threw the girl a cheeky wink, walking towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Quinn smiled faintly sighing deeply.

"How was a day at the office honey?" Santana said still joking around.

"Sucked balls but why do you care? You caused all the pain I'm going through right now!"

Santana cocked her head to the side shaking her head.

"Oh really? How's it MY fault?"

"You told Gina that I had a baby and now it's all around school and you had to hypnotise me with your lady charms!" Santana scoffed smirking widely.

"My 'lady charms'?" Santana burst out laughing her tong rolling in her mouth.

"It's not funny! I'm the joke of Yale! I was in a secret sorority! Well I'm not in that anymore! They're calling me… a… a lesbian…" There was an eerie silence between them. Santana swallowed thickly.

"So? You know if you are… it's fine Quinn."

"But I'm not that's the thing! It's just whenever I'm with you… I feel different."

"Oh. Different how?"

"I just… I feel like everything seems right… I get tingles…"

"Tingles?"

"Yeah tingles. When I was with Sam or Puck or any guys I've ever dated… I don't get these tingles."

"Oh. Uh…"

"Uh? What does that mean? Are you freaked out?"

"I don't know… I just… Quinn I don't know what you're saying?"

"I'm saying… I really, really like you…"

"I like you too Quinn. You're my best friend."  
"No… I love you." Santana's lips opened slightly and she jolted her head, thinking things through. Quinn looked away then leaned forward throwing Santana the same old look. Her lips sank into Santana's and Santana leaned closer. "You're magical." Quinn whispered causing a small laugh to escape Santana's lips.

"Well… I have uh… things to do." Santana whispered, clearing her throat. She tapped her finger on the tip of Quinn's nose then scurried out of the door.

Santana fell through the front door spluttering and giggling causing Quinn to rush out of her bedroom with fright. Quinn spotted Santana collapsed on the floor making a sort of cooing noise. Quinn walked closer to the brunette and shifted her off of the floor and on to the sofa.

"Quinn you have a really nice nose!" Santana spluttered. Quinn giggled bashfully, gazing at Santana.

"And your hair is super soft… like really." Santana whispered stroking Quinn's hair. "And your eyebrows! They're so fluffy!" Quinn's eyes glowed with affection. She chuckled to herself then tucked Santana up under her blanket.

"Goodnight babe… I love you." Quinn whispered the last part, planting a soft kiss on Santana's forehead.

"I love you too Quinny."

With that Quinn tip toed out of the room and slipped into bed sighing heavily. She had fallen for Santana… and she had fallen hard.


	17. Santana's big break

Santana set out to find another job somewhere. She knew somebody somewhere would want to hire her even if it was a job in McDonalds! She was walking down a street glancing at posters advertising different jobs. None of them jumped out to her particularly… they weren't the kinda jobs that people dreamed about. Then she saw a poster advertising that a film company needed film extras. Santana's eyes lit up and she walked closer peering at the lettering reading it closely. There were try outs that afternoon at 2… not that there was a point in trying out for being an extra… Extra-ing didn't take much skill. But Santana took this as a chance for fame… or something close to that.

Santana sauntered to the place that the try-outs were taking place. She walked up to the sign out desk and wrote her name down. She wandered over to a small slightly attractive woman with pointy exaggerated features and small owl glasses perched on her nose.

"Hey… I'm Santana Lopez… I wanna be an extra."

"Hello there young lady… An extra… just an extra?"

"Yeah… I saw an advertisement and I have no work at the moment and I thought this might be fun."

"You seem awfully confident for just an extra. Why don't you try out for a small part?"

"Me? I have no acting back ground I'm only 19… I couldn't!"

"Who said you needed experience…unless you just want to be an extra?"

"Oh God no! But why me? I mean okay!"

"We don't have many actresses or actors up for such a small job of a shop keeper so we would like you to volunteer unless that's below you?"

"No of course not. This is just really unexpected."

"Well begin your audition."

"I have nothing prepared…"

"Begin."

2 hours later Santana was skipping home leaping around and squealing not giving a shit whether people were staring at her. Then she burst through the door and grabbed Quinn and hugged her tight.

"Hi Santana."

"Hey Quinn!"

"Are you drunk again?"

"No silly! I'm happy." Quinn raised an eyebrow, half believing her half not.

"Oh… why is that?"

"I got an acting job! As an actual actor!"

"What?! You got an acting job? How? Why? What? When? Spill!"

"There was an advertisement for a job as an extra so I decided to go explore… no biggie. But then this woman was practically harassing me like saying I should audition for a bigger part and I was like Okay and then I did and I got it! I'm just a shop keeper working at a till and only in one scene but… EEEEK!"

Quinn was overwhelmed. Santana seemed so happy. It was a strange thing to see. Santana was in a good mood for the whole evening. Quinn liked it even if it did make her nervous. She was waiting for the outburst the sudden mood change the snap of the head the click of the fingers.

Later that night when they were sat on the sofa, feet brushing together, Santana turned her head and stared at Quinn smiling slightly. Quinn sensed Santana's eyes on her and turned around and smiled back. Santana sighed deeply and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, then smashed it shut, making a clanking noise with her teeth. Quinn frowned at her shaking her head.

"Quinn?" Santana called into the air.

"Yes Honey?"

"I'm really thankful for you… you know for letting me stay here… You're a great friend Quinn. Even if we had some rough times in the past… that doesn't matter now. I really really love you…"

"You… you love me?"

"Yeah… I uh I mean friends love each other of course."

"Oh yeah sure." The two of them smiled faintly, both blushing awkwardly. Suddenly Quinn's phone began to buzz and vibrate. Santana looked at Quinn expectantly as she picked up the buzzing phone and questioned to the caller, "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Sam."

Quinn's eyes lit up. "Sam?! Oh My God Hi!"

"Hi Quinn… I… I'm ringing to you know… clear the ice."

"It's Sam!" Quinn mouthed at Santana grinning. Santana nodded then stared blankly as Quinn gushed and giggled down the phone.

Once their phone call was over, Quinn turned and faced Santana.

"Sam said that he knows what you and I did was a mistake and he's prepared to forgive me and he's driving down here after school tomorrow…"

"Oh… that's great. So you two were never uh… broken up in the first place? I mean after we kissed you were still together?"

"I guess so… he was just angry at me…. So we're still together… which is great."

"Do you know what really confuses me though?"

"What Santana?" Quinn said slightly rolling her eyes.

"You spent the last week being all flirty with me, giving me signs, telling me that you loved me, telling me I give you tingles… making out with me… kissing me… practically acting like my girlfriend… giving me false hope and then as soon as your 'ex' boyfriend calls you're pushing me aside with a firm hand… Just confuses me that's all."

"Oh Santana. I wasn't giving you signs… we were just messing about fooling around… experimenting. I do love you San… you're my best friend."

"Not anymore…" Santana said almost whispering. She leapt off of the sofa and marched out the door.

Quinn sighed and watched Santana exit out of the door moodily. What had she done? She was very confused. She didn't mean to lead Santana on… before Brittany, Santana dated at least 5 people on the go and she fooled around with everybody and everything… why was it such a big deal this time?

Quinn wasn't sure what to make of Santana's strange turn… she sighed and rested her head back on the sofa.


	18. Forgiveness

Santana shuffled to work the next morning, hung over and depressed. She tried to pull on a smile as she had just got an acting job.

She arrived at the film set and skipped over to the women she recognised from the audition.

"Hi, it's Santana… from the audition I'm lady at the counter girl… ha-ha."

"Santana hi! Of course I remember! Go and take a seat over there, you will have your make up sorted over there."

Santana nodded and jogged over to a small plump woman with bright purple hair and extravagant make up on.

"Hi I am-"

"Why you must be Santana take a seat! I'm Sandra!"

"Oh okay…" Santana whispered as she took a seat on one of those familiar chairs that most actors and actresses had.

"Well you're the counter girl and your character is a bit of a teenage slut and wears a lot of over the top make up and isn't really taken seriously, so I'll get started on your make up, I know exactly what I'm going to do!"

"Oh…that's what my characters like? I didn't know that but… well ok"

The woman chucked and began attacking Santana's face with a rough brush. Santana read a magazine as her make up was being done and she didn't even glance at the mirror until the women tapped her on the shoulder and told her to look up. Santana stared at her self in the mirror, a frown forming on her lips.

"W-what have you done to my face?"

"Well that's your character! Rather realistic don't'cha think?"

"Sure I… I can't be seen like this though… especially not on a film! Millions of people will see me like this! How can I ever be famous looking like this?!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble babe but you'd never be famous even looking your normal self, let me remind you this is only a tiny part you have here, you're not a star of the show! Yeah maybe a few people will recognise you and you may even get yourself an agent but I doubt people will remember you… even if you do brilliantly."

"Oh. But I was told-"

"It don't matter what you were told doll, listen to your auntie Sandra she knows every damn thing that goes on in this place."

"Well thanks for the uh makeover… I'd better uh…go."

"Don't be silly doll face you don't even know where y'all are going next!" Sandra burst out laughing, eying up the small brunette.

"Oh right…where do I go?"

"To wardrobe, that lady other there will see to you, her name is Lily she's real sweet!"

Santana rushed off shaking her head, feeling like a loon.

An hour later she was stood behind a fake counter, dressed as what can only be described as a teenage slut.

"Now you Santanny-" The director called at her.

"It's Santana." Santana interrupted. The director tutted, shaking his head.

"Just take this sheet and learn those lines, you're on in half an hour."

Santana collapsed onto a chair in shock. Half an hour? Was he kidding her? She thought that that day was just a rehearsal but apparently she had to finish the scene in one day and have it perfect, no mistakes or anything. She studied the words below her slightly frowning.

The sheet read:

Tommy: I'll have this and this please.

Shop worker: Oh you will, will you? You men you always do the receiving and never the giving. Hand your items here.

Tommy: Okay… (Chuckles to himself) do you know if there's a police station around here?

Shop worker: My job here is to sell our crap and get money, directing lost strangers was never part of the deal so get your ass out of this shop.

Tommy: Can I at least pay for my stuff before I leave?

Shop worker: Be quick about it, I ain't got all day!

(Tommy hands her the money and rushes out of the shop shaking his head, she shove the cash into her bra)

She read it with a frown plastered on her face. She could do that easily, she was used to insulting strangers, she did it every day! She just wished her character was a little challenging, maybe quirky or fun, but you can't always get what you want.

She made the decision to really go for her role, show people that she was more than just a 19 year old girl desperate for money.

She said her lines like there was no tomorrow. She threw her arms about with passion and sported face expressions that expressed just how her character would be feeling. She swore she saw tears falling from peoples eyes.

"Well done… Santana. That was great. You really show potential young lady. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you an agent. Act like that and you'll be famous in a year! Here's my number, call me." He threw her a wink, a wink that made her flinch. She didn't like it when guys hit on her.

She twisted the door handle to her temporary home later on that day, the door swung open revealing Quinn lay on the sofa crying. Santana tried to push away the feelings of sympathy for the girl and walked past her a bounce in her walk. She couldn't help being curious as to why the blond was crying even though she was mad at her.

"Sup bitch?" Santana requested, causing Quinn's head to shoot up in surprise.

"You really wanna know?"

"Well no not really but come on spill the beans, cut to the chase tell me what poor Quinnie has gone through now? Had another baby is that it?"

A frown formed on Quinn's lips, she felt a pang in her heart.

"If you're gonna act like this Santana, I can't come up with one reason why I should tell you!"

"Oh come on Quinn just tell me! I'm sure it won't be any more boring than any of your other problems." Santana secretly was desperate for Quinn to tell her what happened, even though she was extremely angry she still cared for Quinn even if she had hurt her majorly.

"If you really wanna know, Sam and me…we're over. Everything we have been through in the past few months is in the trash. He dumped me just like that. Gave me hope that he had forgiven me, acted like It wasn't that big of a deal what you and I did… he acted like he loved me. Then broke my heart because apparently, 'He can't forgive and forget all that easily… he thought he could, but he can't.' happy now? You know exactly what's bothering me. I don't think I'll ever get over this you know."

"Oh boohoo, poor little Quinnie had her heart broken again by some lame ass guppy lips, well you know what Quinn? I'm not about to join your freaking pity party because I'm so used to you having your heart broken that all the pity in me has gone! Comprehend?"

"Why are you such a bitch Santana? Answer me that."

Santana laughed huskily, shaking her head. "Why? Why am I a bitch? Well Quinn Fabray my reason is I'm tired of putting up with lame ass wannabes like YOU!"

"YOU put up with ME? Excuse me Santana but I think that I'm the one who has to put up with you! You come into my house and stay for months and months and I don't even get a thank you! Most of the time you treat me like crap and sleep through the whole day! And you think I put up with you! Wow Santana… really. And I'm not a wannabe, unlike you, I go to college, I meet people I study and I've not spent my past few months sleeping all day and wishing I could do something with my life. Ring any bells Santana? Now who does that sound like?"

Santana's cheeks flamed up, her head began shaking furiously. She didn't have the energy to fight back. She pushed Quinn to the side and marched into Quinn's bedroom, throwing herself on the bed.

Quinn lay on the sofa sniffing loudly. She knew Santana was mad at her but she didn't expect her to act like…well such a bitch. She knew that she hadn't treated Santana exactly fairly, she hadn't admitted it to Santana her self but she knew that she was wrong. She shouldn't have lead Santana on like that, she wouldn't admit it aloud but she knew she had kinda leaded her on. She had told Santana she loved her… and then pushed her feelings aside regardless of whether she hurt Santana in the process. And if she was honest… the feelings never went… she thought that staying with Sam was the correct thing to do, it was easy, people wouldn't judge her for being with him and it was so… normal, she knew Sam it wasn't something new. Now she and Sam were over, her feelings for Santana came rushing back, not that they ever left. She didn't mean any of the rude comments she had directed at Santana, Santana was her best friend, even if sometimes she could be a complete and utter bitch. And she didn't mean it about putting up with the girl, in fact it was a pleasure having Santana live with her, she couldn't see it any other way. She wished she could tell Santana all those things and apologise to the Latina without making her even madder. She sighed deeply and shut her eyes, shielding her self from the pain that was confronting Santana.

Santana lay on the bed replaying what had just happened over and over again in her head. She said things she knew she should've really kept to herself. She cared about Quinn a great lot but there she went again pushing the people she loved away, just like always. She treated Quinn like crap and for once she actually felt bad about it. She felt as if she had to make things right, she was in the wrong this time, maybe Quinn had a part to play in it too but this time Santana was partly to blame and she knew it. She didn't mean to act as if she didn't give one about Quinn because that wasn't the way it was. She DID care about Quinn more than anyone. She truly was sorry that the girl had her heart broken… she just felt mad and acted out, as usual. She felt like she should be the better person and walk into the living room and apologise to Quinn but some how she couldn't bring up the courage to that, it was her nature to be the one who apologises last, she couldn't break a record just because she felt bad about something. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and shut her eyes, she'd deal with it later.


	19. Kiss and make up

Santana slept the whole evening, something she had become very good at. She told herself that everything would be better in the morning.

She woke up with the events of the evening swimming around her head. She knew that she had to do the right thing and make it up to Quinn, she would be the better person, this was something she had never done before but she sure did know how to turn on the charm.

She spent the whole day cleaning Quinn's apartment, after the blond had left for Yale, she cleaned it like it had never been cleaned before. It sure did need a good clean. It was spotless after she had finished with it; there wasn't a piece of dust for a mile!

After she had cleaned the apartment to within an inch of its life she set out for the grocery store. She had it all planned in her head, tidy the apartment, make a fabulous dinner and give Quinn a big surprise when she arrived home from Yale. She roamed the isles in search of something simple she could cook, without making a mess. Santana wasn't the best of cooks, she had to admit. She often made a huge mess when she cooked and ended up throwing food around in frustration. She picked up an easy cook lasagne. It seemed simple enough and she knew Quinn was crazy on Lasagne.

She arrived back at the apartment and started preparing the lasagne, so far it was going pretty well. She watched it as it cooked on the stove and began texting Quinn to ask her what time she would be getting back. Quinn replied with:

'_About 5 o'clock I'm hoping, as usual don't have anything to stay behind for. See you then.' _

Quinn usually did tons of kisses and was super friendly when she texted, Santana really hoped that the ice would break and the two of them could get back to being best friends again… or maybe something more.

She got super excited at half four when the dinner was nearly ready and she was preparing the salad. Quinn would be there soon and she sure would be surprised, Santana had never made dinner for her before, in fact she'd never made ANYONE dinner before.

At ten to five the door began rattling and Santana lit the candle that was placed in the middle of the table. Quinn marched in seeming slightly angry but then as she her eyes caught sigh of the lovely table that was set and the beautiful Latina dressed in her best clothes, a smile spread across her lips.

"Wow Santana! What is this?" She asked still smiling.

"Well the fight we had last night kinda sucked and I really didn't wanna fight anymore so… I thought I'd make it up to you… try and break the ice… so ta dah!"

Quinn grinned and stepped over to Santana, she threw her arms around the girl and squeezed her tight.

"Well Santana, see this as an official make up. You are the best friend a girl could ask for. Let's put all that stuff that happened last night behind us and concentrate on being there for each other and acting like we care. Okay?"

"Agreed! Right my lady take a seat and I'll bring in the feast." She threw Quinn a wink then rushed into the kitchen grabbing their plates and practically running out into the living room/dining room.

She placed Quinn's plate in front of her causing the blond to 'ooh' and 'ah'. Santana brought in the rest of the plates and sat down across from Quinn at the small table.

"So what do you think?" Santana said as Quinn finished her first mouthful.

"Wow Santana this is amazing! Did you make it from scratch?" Quinn smirked as she said the last words.

"Well… no not exactly! But it's the thought that counts." Santana winked at Quinn then took a mouthful herself.

"Yes, yes it is! It's good isn't it?"

"It's amazing! I'm amazing! I should seriously like become a chef or something! My mom would be so pleased with this cooking! I should invite her round and actually make her proud of me for once!"

"Santana, your Mom is proud of you! Look at your acting job! That could seriously become something in the future! I say you call her up and tell her all about the life you're leading and she'll be extremely proud of you!"

"Yeah maybe she would be proud of that but she wanted me to go to college, to get a good education to do something with my life… I've not done that at all!"

"Santana believe me when I say your mom is going to be so so so proud of you when you tell her about your life, I pinky promise!"

Memories of Brittany came flooding back to Santana when Quinn said that. Santana liked to think she moved on, she wasn't with her childhood sweetheart anymore, she had grown up and maybe in the near future she could have a go at another relationship… one she could try and not mess up. She looked at the beautiful blond sat before her and sighed deeply, she really liked Quinn… she wanted to be more than just 'best friends' she wanted to have Quinn as her own. She wanted to walk through the streets and proudly say, 'This girl here, is my girlfriend.' She wanted to meet Quinn's parents properly, she wanted to cook Quinn dinner every night, she wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her without it being 'an experiment' or cheating.

Santana opened her mouth to speak, catching Quinn's attention.

"Do you have to say something sweetie?" Quinn said in her soft voice.

Santana smiled and decided she would just go for it, she would tell Quinn her feelings and this time…maybe Quinn would say she felt the same way.

"Quinn, well I was thinking you see… I'm single, you're single, I'm hot and you're hot, so wouldn't it be cool if we like…went out?"

"I can't deny that we're both hot and yes we are both single but… by going out do you mean dating as in… we're 'girlfriends'?"

"Yeah I mean we're both single so there's nothing in our way and like you can't deny the chemistry and it's kinda obvious we have feelings for each other so… why not?"

"Well I can't say I haven't thought about it… I mean, I said I got tingles when you're around which is slightly embarrassing but never the less true. And those tingles do mean something… even though I was glad that Sam had forgiven me when he rang up… I couldn't help but feel like him and I being together wasn't what I wanted… all my thoughts pointed at you. I do want to be with you Santana, I really do… but at the moment it's all a bit rushed… and we haven't figured out how we're are going to tell people, I mean the whole glee club think I'm straight and if I'm honest so do I! You're the first girl I've been attracted to… it's all a bit confusing. "

"So basically what you're saying is you want to date me but it's too fast… so we can't date is that what you're saying?"

"No! I didn't say that Santana… I mean that's not what I am saying. What I am saying is… can I think about it?"

"What is there to think about? You either like me or you don't!"

"Santana please don't be angry! I'm pretty sure about whether I like you or not, I just need to figure some things out okay?"

"I'm not angry Quinn, I'm sorry my snix just slipped out a little there. Sorry, of course you can think about it, take all the time you need… but not too long I needs to get my lady kisses on!" Quinn laughed and shook her head.

Santana smiled, things looked like they would turn out alright after all.

Quinn slightly frowned, it wasn't like she didn't have feelings for Santana, it was just it was going to be a little hard telling her Mom and certain others… Sam mainly. Did she need to tell Sam? He wasn't her boyfriend anymore so it didn't really concern him. But Quinn was confused, she felt like if anything happened between her and Santana it was her duty to tell Sam. She would have to start thinking right there and then if she wanted anything to happen with her and Santana, she knew Santana wasn't a patient girl.

"Santana? I might head over to my room, I'm gonna start thinking things through now, that way we can get out 'sweet lady kisses' on as soon as possible."

"You make such a hot thing sound so posh Quinn." Santana laughed huskily, shaking her head.

"Well I'm sorry, I was just born to a posh family… miss 'I'm from Lima Heights'" Quinn smirked cheekily causing Santana to gasp falsely.

"Wow Quinn you just offended me right there. Now go get your think on so I can finish my dinner in peace! Go on! Put a bounce in your step girl, we ain't got all year!" Quinn walked off laughing to herself; things sure did look like they would be interesting when and if Quinn and Santana dated.

Quinn lay on her bed and let her head drop to the pillow. Like Santana said, she needed to get her think on.


	20. A visit from Maribel

Quinn woke up the next day having thought everything through. She would tell Santana that they could date but they had to take it slow. She hoped Santana would understand, if she cared about her at all she would. Quinn was struggling coming to terms with who she was. Santana knew who she was and had had practise getting used to it for a year, Quinn was confused. She couldn't make a decision at who she was… she was never attracted to any other girls but Santana was different…maybe it wasn't who you were attracted to maybe it was who you fell in love with, that would certainly explain things.

Quinn crept out of her room and into the living room. Santana was deep asleep on the sofa, Quinn sighed, Santana wouldn't be up for hours considering it was a Saturday and only 7 am. Quinn had really hoped that Santana would be awake so they could discuss what the two of them dating would mean and all that. It was fresh on Quinn's brain so she wanted to discuss it right away. Right on cue Santana's eyes shot open and a grin spread on her face.

"Quinn! Were you watching me sleep…?" Santana smirked cheekily.

"No I only just walked in! But now you're awake… we should talk."

"Okay… so have you thought about everything?"

"Yes I've thought everything through very hard and I've come to the decision that we can date…" Santana smiled and sort of bounced on the sofa.

"But Santana…"

"Wait! No buts, I don't like buts!"

"Just let me talk Santana… please."

"Okay sorry, yeah that was rude of me carry on."

"But we have to take it slow, I'm just coming to terms with all this and I'm not sure how I feel about who I am yet but I'm sure as hell certain where my feelings lie with you Santana. I love you… more than I've ever loved anyone before and I'm certain that I wanna be with you and only you."

Tears formed in Santana's eyes, she wiped her face with her sleeve and smiled her eyes shining. She realised what a mess she must have looked like, she had last nights make up round her eyes and her skin was unusually pale from the coldness, she felt like a clinically insane panda.

Quinn didn't care what Santana looked like, all that she cared about was that the person sat directly in front of her was the person she loved. In fact she thought Santana looked cute with a kind of just got out of bed urban look.

Santana didn't have to say anything in reply to Quinn, her eyes said it all. She looked at Quinn lovingly and Quinn looked back with fondness.

The next weeks Quinn and Santana acted like love sick puppies. They spent every woken minute with their arms wrapped around each other or with their lips pressed together. They were in love. They both knew that sometime or another they would have to inform the glee club and the rest of their friends and family of their relationship. Inside Santana knew she would have to tell Brittany, she deserved to know, after all she was Santana's first love and even after all that had happened between them, Brittany was her best friend; she had been since the first day of kindergarten all those many years ago.

Quinn knew she would have to tell Sam as well but at the moment everything was perfect and she didn't want to mess it up by getting into an argument with Sam. She would tell him when the time was right.

It was a cold New Haven night and Quinn and Santana were cuddling on the sofa, hands entwined and legs crossed. Santana's cell began to ring but Santana didn't have the energy to answer it. She glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was from her mother, she knew that she had better answer it. She pressed the green button and said into the phone, "Hello Mama. How are you?"

"Santana honey! I am great how is my beautiful little girl?"

"I am fine mama but I'm not little anymore! I'm the complete opposite!" She smiled at Quinn as she spoke.

"That is very true; you are no longer my baby!"

"Aww Mom that's not true, I'll still always be your baby, even if I'm 19 Mommy."

"Yes Santana that is very true but I have to realise that my baby needs her space and is slipping away from her mommy day by day…" Santana heard her Mom sniff down the phone. She shook her head and carried on speaking.

"Mommy I'm sorry, I've just been super busy with everything I have a lot of things I need to tell you but I'm not sure now is the right time."

"Exactly that is why I must come over to your place; check out where you live and what your life is like! You told me you were staying with a friend? I can't quite recall you telling me who though?"

"You… you wanna come over? To my apartment I mean… you wanna come to New Haven where I live? Where I live with Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn's eyes widened as she heard the words Santana spoke.

"Quinn! Ah I remember her, that angelic face, her polite manner; you sure could've learnt a few lessons from her baby!"

"Hmm yeah her…"

"I didn't know you two were so close Santana! You weren't as friendly with her as you were before you and Brittany were together, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes but these things happen, you lose people you gain people that's just the way of life. But that's not the case anymore; me and Quinn are pretty tight." Quinn heard this and winked at Santana.

"Ah well that is great Santana, I meant to ask, so how is Brittany? Has she visited you recently? Have you visited her?"

"Look Mom… I have a lot to explain when you come over… I mean you are coming over right? You weren't just making a point that you need to come over were you?"

"I understand Santana and no of course not, I am deadly serious, in fact I would like to set a date. I am free this weekend if that suits you?" Santana shook her head and began nibbling her nails.

"Next weekend… that's really soon, let me just check with Quinn."

Santana covered the phone with her hand and whispered to Quinn, "Quinn, my Mom wants to come over next weekend so we can catch up and shit… is that okay with you? Or is it too soon?"

Quinn thought about it for a minute then replied smiling slightly, "No that seems fine… I think I'm ready. I'll make sure I'm not busy."

Santana uncovered the phone and said into it, "Mama, Quinn says that's fine with her… see you next weekend bye Mom love you." Santana hung up before her Mom could say any more.

Quinn and Santana spent the next day or two preparing their apartment, they hid all the clutter and mess in any cupboards that were available; they vacuumed with all their strength until the apartment was as spotless as the day Quinn bought it.

On Friday morning they received a call from Santana's Mom telling them she'd be there in 2 hours. Santana began pacing up and down the room.

"Why am I so nervous? She's my mom! I shouldn't be so nervous!"

"It's natural that you're nervous, you're telling your Mom some pretty big news today! Well actually you are telling her quite a few pieces of news but its nothing to stress about. Everything will be fine! I promise you!"

"Thanks Quinn… I guess you're right. I know we said we wouldn't mention our ex's but I'm just super worried that Mom will tell Brittany's mom when she finds, out my mom and Mrs Pierce are pretty tight. Brittany's Mom is sure to tell Brittany and then everything will be ruined! I just want to tell Brittany myself… that's all I ask for."

Quinn sighed, it seemed selfish but she hated it whenever Santana mentioned Brittany, her relationship with her was all in the past, she wanted Santana to focus on her.

"I understand baby, of course I do. But your Mom won't tell anyone if you don't want her to. Just tell her how you feel, explain to her you don't want anyone to know yet."

"Thanks sweetie, I'll do that. I'm beginning to calm down now."

Quinn stood behind the sofa and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"That's good baby, calm down. Everything is going to be okay." She leaned forward and kissed Santana's neck causing Santana to shiver. It gave her goose bumps whenever Quinn touched her but she liked it.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door and Quinn and Santana shot up from the sofa that they were cuddling on and ran to the door.

"Quinn you open it!" Santana fired at Quinn.

"She's your Mom you open it!"

"This is your apartment which is why YOU should open it."

They carried on like that for minutes until Quinn had the sense to rip open the door and smile at the small dark haired women before her.

"Quinn! Hello darling, it has been years!" Maribel Lopez pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"Hey Mrs Lopez! It's been a while!"

"Oh please Quinn, call me Maribel! We are all adults here!" Quinn nodded, coming over all shy.

"Now where is my beautiful baby girl?" She walked around the corner to where Santana was leaning against the wall.

"I'm here Mama."

"Mi hija! It's my baby all tall and beautiful! You are so tall baby! You are towering above me!"

"I'm not that tall mama, have you looked at Quinn? She's way taller than me."

"She is a very tall young lady but so are you Santana, you're growing up to be a gorgeous young girl, it breaks my heart." Tears formed in Maribel's eyes causing Santana to roll her eyes and sigh deeply.

"Mom, you'll be sleeping on the sofa bed this weekend. Is that okay for you?"

"That is wonderful my darling. Where will you be sleeping? Show me your room honey!" Maribel said searching for a door.

Santana looked at Quinn and tried to figure out how she was going to tell her Mom that she didn't have her own room and that she in fact slept with Quinn.

"Look Mama we needs to talk okay? I need to explain some things before we show you around."

"Okay fire away."

"Take a seat Mama." Maribel sat down on the arm chair and Santana and Quinn and Santana sat across from her on the sofa.

"So what is it you have to say Santana?"

"You know how I was with Brittany and she was the love of my life and I told you she was the only person I ever wanted to be with and that I was gonna marry her and all that?"

"Yes, I know Santana." She chuckled shaking her head fondly.

"Well I wasn't exactly being truthful… I mean I was then but all that doesn't apply any more. I thought I would always love Brittany, I thought that we were meant to be together, I loved her, she was my one and only, was being the operative word."

"What are you saying Santana? Cut to the chase."

"Well what I am saying is… Brittany and I broke up. We are no longer 'soul mates'."

"Oh my Gosh Santana! That is big news! When did this happen? How did this happen? Tell me everything!"

"Okay Mama I know it is big news and you really liked Brittany but you really need to listen to me so you realise it's not all bad!" Maribel nodded and leaned forward balancing her head in her hands.

"It happened about 2 months ago now… the distance was hard and we didn't talk all that much. Our relationship got a little tricky quite a while ago we had a few arguments, she visited me actually but that didn't turn out well. And then at the reunion…"

"You had a reunion? Where?"

"Lima Mom…"

"And you didn't visit me? That is not fair Santana you promised me you'd visit me whenever you got the chance and you broke your promise!"

"Mom that's not important now! Let me finish!"

"Okay, sorry Santana carry on."

"Well me and Quinn… well we had become very close then, Quinn had a boyfriend of her own…"

"I don't see how that is relevant Santana…"

"Mom! Let me finish!" Maribel shook her head then nodded.

"Well me and Quinn had become very close… there was a lot of… a lot of chemistry between us…" Maribel's eyes widened but her mouth was snapped shut.

"We got to the reunion and everything between me and Britt was icy, we didn't talk. I ran out of the room and Quinn followed me out… and it ended in me and Quinn uh… 'kissing' then Brittany and all of the glee club and Mr Shue caught us… Later on Britt and I discussed everything and we came to the conclusion that we should break up… So yeah that's how it happened."

"Wow. You and Quinn kissed? But Quinn I thought you were straight?"

"So did I if I'm honest… I'm really sorry Maribel."

"Call me Mrs Lopez." Quinn's eyebrows shot up and she nodded.

"So you and Britt are no more huh?" Maribel said directing her gaze at Santana.

"Basically yeah… and that brings me to the fact that… Quinn and I are… dating." A look of stunned disbelief fell on Maribel's face.

"You are… dating? You and Quinn? Dating?"

"Yes Mommy it's hard to believe and you are gonna have to get used to it but yeah… I think… well I know… I'm in love with her."

Quinn smiled at grabbed Santana's hand squeezing it tight.

"But Santana, how could you do this to poor Brittany? Brittany's mother and I are very close! How do you think this is going to affect our friendship? I am surprised that she hasn't told me yet! Maybe even she doesn't know!"

"Mama, I don't think she does know…"

"This is bad Santana! Very, very bad! Your father loves Brittany! I love Brittany! She comes round to our house sometimes and has tea and cakes! No wonder she stopped coming round so often! I should have guessed something was going on! Whenever I mentioned your name she would quickly say she had to go and bolt out of the door! I am not happy Santana!"

"I guessed that Mom. You have no right to be mad! It's my choice who I date and who I don't date!"

"I'm not denying that it isn't your choice Santana but I'm saying you hurt Brittany! You cheated on her, I cant believe I raised you to be like this! I knew you were a bit of a troublemaker when you were 15 or 16 but I expected you to have grown up now!"

"Mom I have grown up! I seriously didn't intend on cheating on Brittany, despite everything I really care about Brittany…" Quinn winced as she said the last words. Santana looked at her and gave her a reassuring look as if to say, "That's not what I mean."

"If you cared about her you wouldn't break her heart… I am very upset Santana I hope you realise what you've done."

"I know you like Brittany Mom and you may not have moved on but I have…"

"Does Brittany know you and Quinn are dating?"  
"No Mom, no she doesn't."

"Why haven't you told her? You at least owe her the truth after all you have done to her!"

"I know Mom and I'm getting round to that… me and Quinn are figuring things out at the moment."

"That doesn't matter now. You need to tell Brittany ASAP!"

"When am I going to get a chance to tell her Mom? I'm not! That's the answer!"

"Oh yes you are, in fact when I leave tomorrow afternoon, you're coming with me!"

"Oh no I'm not! I'm staying here with Quinn where I belong!"

"You don't belong here Santana! You belong in Lima with your friends! With you're family! With Brittany! But I know I cant expect you to come back and live there so you're coming, for a week and you can sort everything out between you and Brittany."

"Mom I'm not getting back together with Brittany end of! You can't expect me to do that! I love Quinn!"

2I am not expecting you to that Santana, that is not what I'm saying, but you owe Brittany an apology."

"The only way you'll get me to come is if Quinn comes too."

"I don't think that is the best idea… especially considering you are going to Lima to visit your EX girlfriend…"

"Quinn can visit her Mom and I can visit Brittany, that's the way its gonna be. Do we have a deal?"

"I guess we do Santana. Now I guess I owe YOU an apology… sorry for getting all angry there. I should've kept my cool like a cool Mom would have done." Maribel said slightly joking.

"It's fine Mom but you're right you should've kept your cool… you sort of reminded me of Grandma then..."

"Oh don't say that Santana! I said I'm sorry okay? Maybe I'm not pleased with this whole thing but I've got to accept that Quinn is your girlfriend and you love her."

"That's right Mama, you've just gotta accept it!"

"And I will Santana but just because I said sorry doesn't mean I'm letting you off from coming to Lima with me…"

"I know Mama and me and Quinn will come and I'll make it up to Brittany I really will."

The three of them spent the rest of the night together, eating, talking watching TV. Maribel was over the moon with Santana's news of her getting an acting job. Quinn had a lovely evening but she couldn't help but think that Maribel would never accept that her and Santana were together. She was also thinking through in her head exactly what Santana had said about making it up to Brittany… in the past that would've meant making out with her… she didn't want to base her judgements on the past but a voice inside of her told her that Santana hadn't changed.

Santana didn't know how she was going to make it up to Brittany, in the past making it up to people meant a quickie behind the lockers or a full on make out session. But she had to be faithfully to Quinn, she promised herself and Quinn that she would do no more cheating no matter what it took. She had a great evening with Quinn and her Mom, one of the best evenings she'd ever had but she was distracted with the trouble of thinking of ways to make it up to Brittany without cheating on Quinn.

Quinn and Santana went to bed that night feeling exhausted, they were so exhausted that they went straight to sleep without any sweet lady love.

Maribel Lopez did the opposite… she lay awake thinking of the days events. It was going to be hard to accept Quinn and Santana.


	21. Back in Lima

Santana, Quinn and Maribel arrived in Lima. It hadn't been all that long since the two girls had been there but for some reason it felt like it had been years. Santana stared at the surroundings looking at the house before her. The big Lima 'Mansion' stood before the three of them. Quinn had always been pretty impressed by the Lopez' house, it was ginormous. Not only that but it was perfectly furnished and very modern. Santana lived on the borders of Lima heights; she liked people to think that she was actually from Lima heights, to toughen her image.

Quinn stepped inside Santana's house alongside Maribel and Santana. Santana kicked off her shoes carelessly, the shoes then flying over to the wall and landing with a loud thud. Quinn carefully removed her shoes not wanting to make the same effect that Santana's shoes made. Maribel marched into the kitchen and announced into the air, "What do you girls want to drink?"

"Coffee Mama." Santana demanded.

"Could I please have a coffee too Maribel?"

"Of course girls, considering you asked so nicely… QUINN. You need to get yourself some manners Santana, that's what people look for in jobs. Manners."

"Oh please, they look for someone who can do the job, not someone who can say please and thank you." Santana raised her eyebrows shaking her head.

Maribel kept her mouth shut, shaking her head back at Santana.

Santana lead Quinn into the living room, gazing at the new furnishings that had been made.

"New sofas… I liked the old ones better." Santana mumbled to herself.

"Your house is amazing Santana. Simply amazing." Quinn declared.

"Thanks. It's pretty cool. I always liked my Abuelita's house much better, it was cosy, it felt like it had been lived in. This house feels too new, it's not homely enough… But I've not been to my Abuelita's house since I came out and she disowned me… so I wouldn't know anymore." "Oh Santana, that's so sad! I'm so sorry about all that by the way… It must've been hard."

"It was… it is. But I learn to get through it every day, even though I find it hard knowing that my own Grandma hates me… I get through it."

"Well good, I'm glad, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm right here baby." Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck cuddling her close. Santana rested her head on the top of Quinn's, enjoying the silence that was present. Maribel walked in feeling like she had interrupted something.

"Girls. Here is your coffee."

"Thank you Mama." Santana said politely.

"Ah that's what I like to hear, manners." Maribel winked handing over Santana's coffee.

"Thanks Maribel." Quinn said quickly.

"It is not a problem Quinn." Maribel said quietly.

The three women shared a nice evening, talking and watching TV. Quinn and Santana sat on the sofa snuggling closely. Maribel looked at the girls from the corner of her eye. Even if she was completely okay with Santana's choice of who she wanted to be, sometimes she felt rather uncomfortable when Santana acted on her feelings.

Santana was working out how she was going to sort everything out between her and Brittany the next day. Her Mom had made her promise that she would sort it out as soon as possible but she wasn't ready to sort it out as soon as they arrived in Lima. Santana thought of all the things she could do or say to make Brittany forgive her, they may not be together anymore but Santana liked to think they were still best friends.

_What will Santana do to make it up to Brittany? I wish I could come along to keep an eye on things… I don't like to admit it but I don't think I trust Santana to be truly faithfully to me… not yet anyway. _ Quinn thought to herself. She really loved Santana and didn't want to lose her, if Santana and Brittany met up they might realise their love for each other again, Brittany was Santana's first love after all.

Santana didn't know what to do, it was going to be so hard seeing Brittany again, she didn't know if she could cope. But it meant a lot to her Mom so she had to do it, even if it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

Once the movie the three of them were watching was over, Maribel sauntered off to bed leaving Quinn and Santana lay on the sofa, their feet entwined.

"So Quinn what are you doing tomorrow? Anything planned?"

"Well I thought I might go see my Mom, maybe do a little shopping, visit places that I've not visited in ages and see a few people I have lost touch with. Exciting." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "And then later I was hoping you and I could go back and see my Mom and we could tell her about our relationship. I think I'm ready… almost."

"Wow Quinn that's big. Are you 100% sure you're ready? Because it's a big step to make if you're not."

"I am, it's about time she knew. Then later on in the week we can go and tell the glee club. Well the remainders and we'll come to the rest of the former glee club when we're ready and things like that."

"Yeah… sounds like a plan. I'll be there to support you all the way babe."

"So apart from the… uh Britt thing… what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I don't know how long that will take… so I'm not sure yet, I'll probably come and meet you somewhere if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah totally, I'll leave the shopping till last so we can go shopping together… then we'll go see my Mom."

Santana nodded not wanting to say anything more.

"So shall we go to bed now? I'm so tired and I bet you are too. We need to get some sleep; we both have a super long day ahead of us tomorrow." Quinn announced.

"Yeah let's go up."

Santana and Quinn settled down in Santana's bed, each other's body warmth heating their skin.

Quinn gazed at the walls around her; different stages of Santana's childhood in photos covered the walls. Posters were stuck down, showing Santana's personality, Quinn liked the room, it made her feel even more close to Santana.

Santana fell asleep within seconds, something she did often, whereas Quinn couldn't sleep for hours. She felt extremely nervous about telling her Mom. "It's now or never." She thought to herself.

Santana's parents were fine with it, her Dad wasn't there most of the time so everything was fine with him and her Mom was completely 100% fine with Santana's sexuality. Quinn wasn't so sure her Mom would be the same. Her Mom liked everything to be normal, she liked everything and everybody to be just like everyone else was, she didn't like change, she didn't like it when people were different, she certainly wouldn't like it if Quinn was.

After a while Quinn drifted off to sleep. It took her a while but she got there. She would have to deal with the whole telling her Mom thing in the morning. She knew that she had to fall asleep or she would never get round to tell her Mom and it was something she just had to do.


	22. Sneaky Santana

Santana walked down Brittany's street, the houses looking familiar. Memories came back to Santana, memories of riding her bike with Brittany on the back, memories of running at full speed down the road, memories of moonlight walks hand in hand with Brittany. She did miss Brittany but she needed to forget that part of her life because a new part of her life was beginning.

She tapped on the Pierce's door, nerves building up inside of her. Brittany's Mom answered the door and her face lit up.

"Santana! It has been so long! I heard about what happened between you and Brittany… Only recently actually."

"Mm… I 'm really sorry about that Mrs Pierce and I actually came to see Brittany. Is she here?"

"Uh yes, she's upstairs doing some homework, go up and see her. She'll be glad to see you."

"Okay, I'll go on up. See you soon." Santana smiled and ran up the stairs, the whole situation feeling familiar.

"Brittany?" Santana called before letting herself into the girl's bedroom. Brittany's head shot up and her eyes caught sight on the beautiful Santana.

"S-Santana!" Brittany stuttered nervously.

"Hey Britt-Britt… I've come to apologise. What I did to you was wrong and I've come to make it up to you."

"Oh it's okay… we had to break up sometime I guess, first loves never last."

"That's not always true Britt and we didn't HAVE to break up, it was just one of those things. "

"Yeah, yeah… anyways how are you gonna make it up to me?" Brittany sort of leaned towards Santana, her lips puckered.

Santana tried to resist, she was going to be faithful to Quinn, she pulled away from Brittany and said,

"No Brittany, that's NOT how I'm going to make it up to you, not this time. I just want to apologise to you. Brittany we may not be together but I don't wanna lose you. I want you to be my best friend, like before we were together. I'll always be here for you no matter what and I'll always have your back even if I'm not in love with you…"

"Okay I'm sorry for trying to kiss you… that was silly of me. You're forgiven San, truly 100% forgiven. And Santana we'll always be besties no matter what, we're best friends forever; we made a pact in 6th grade remember?"

"Thanks Britt. Yes I remember, how could I forget?" Santana wrapped her pinkie around Brittany's, feeling the familiar warmth of Brittany's skin. "Let's renew our pact. Brittany Susan Pierce you will always be my best friend in the whole wide world."

"Santana Diabla Lopez, you will always be my best friend in the whole wide world."

"I'd better go now Brittany but call me and I'll call you. You have my email and there's always Facebook!" Brittany nodded and smiled. Santana leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss on Brittany's mouth. Brittany licked her lips and waved at Santana. Santana strode out of the room throwing Brittany a smile before she ran downstairs to say goodbye to Mrs Pierce.

"Hey Mrs Pierce! I'll be headed out now. Me and Britt talked and things are cool between us now." Santana stated smiling slightly.

"That's great! So you guys are back together?" Mrs Pierce said with excitement.

"No… I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell Britt something… I really should've but I forgot. I'll tell her tomorrow… I'll be going to see the new glee club, to check out the newbies."

"Ah right that's good, you tell her then. What is it that you want to say?"

"I think it's best if I tell Brittany first… sorry Mrs Pierce."

"Oh no that is fine. I'll see you soon San!"

"Yeah bye Mrs Pierce it's been nice chatting to you."

Santana walked down Brittany's street pleased with how the whole thing went. Everything was perfect, she had her best friend, her girlfriend, her Mom… everything was great. She texted Quinn to let her know she was out of Brittany's Quinn replied straight away. They were going to meet at the Lima Mall and shop for a while.

Santana walked towards the mall, the mall looked so small, which was weird because she had always thought it was huge. Quinn was stood outside, looking beautiful. Santana hadn't been up when Quinn left earlier on that morning so it had felt like ages since she saw her. Quinn was wearing a beautiful flowery summer dress and her hair was perfectly straightened, hanging below her shoulders. Santana ran over to the blond her hair swaying in the wind.

"Baby!" Santana called, catching Quinn's attention. Quinn ushered her over causing Santana to run a little faster. Santana reached Quinn and threw her arms around her.

"Santana hey babe. How did it go with Brittany?" Quinn sounded slightly nervous.

"It went great, better than expected, we're best friend's again and I'm gonna tell her about us tomorrow… so everything is great!"

Quinn felt jealous, Santana and Brittany were best friends again which meant they would be inseparable, it sucked. Quinn knew that she would be jealous every time Britt and San talked and she knew that if Brittany ever visited Quinn would feel like an outsider. Brittany and Santana just had too much history, they had known each other their whole lives, Quinn was going to be pushed away she knew it. But she could tell Santana any of that… she wouldn't understand.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand, nearly causing the girl to fall over, she was so deep in thought.

"Woah slow down there San, you nearly knocked me over."

"Sorry honey… come on though! Look that was my favourite store as a kid! It seems like forever since I've been here!"

"It has been forever San that's why it feels like forever!"

"Yeah I guess! Quinn why are you suddenly all moody with me? Mood swings again?"

"I'm not moody San, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh okay, sorry Quinnie." Santana stopped and in front of everyone, leaned towards Quinn and kissed her on the lips, causing people to stop and stare.

"No Santana! Not here, this is Lima, we're not at home now."

"Geez sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Oh Santana, it's not like that! It's just nobody knows about me here and I know people here… I want to tell them in person not have them find out."

"Oh yeah sorry Quinn I understand. Come on lets go."

Santana and Quinn wandered out of the mall a couple of hours later their hands weighed down with bags.

"I don't think I've ever bought this much before in my life." Santana said shaking her head.

"Same here, we sure are shopaholics!"

"Let's go to your Mom's now Quinn, get it over with." Santana said bravely.

"Okay let's go do this baby!"

Santana and Quinn were sat down on Quinn's Mom's sofa, Quinn's Mom sat before them.

"So you need to tell me something? Well fire away my dear." Judy said getting quite impatient.

"Mom. I'm gay and Santana is my girlfriend and we're in love."

There was silence before Judy spluttered and nearly shouted, "Excuse me? This has got to be a joke! You've dated at least 10 men! This isn't real! Tell me you're joking Quinn! And Santana of all people! I thought you'd at least choose somebody respectable!"

"Mom! I'm not joking, I'm deadly serious! Santana is respectable, she is the most beautiful, funny kind women I have ever met and I am in love with her and if you have a problem then I don't want to be your daughter anymore."

"Fine by me. Go on leave. I don't want to see you in this house as long as you are dating her." Judy walked out the room tears stinging in her eyes.

Tears fell down Quinn's face as she and Santana walked down the road towards Santana's house.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. This is all my fault… you weren't ready for a start and then… your mom disowned you because you are dating me." Santana said, the guilt rushing through her brain.

"Oh honey it's not your fault, it's my fault, I should've known she'd react like this! She didn't disown you because you're dating me, that was her excuse for the fact that she hates who I am and she hates that I'm not like other people. Basically I'm not living up to her hopes and dreams for me, her hopes that I would get a lawyer husband or a business man and have loads of children and go to church on Sundays and have big family Christmases. That's what she wants for me and I can't do that." Quinn sighed deeply, a small smile creeping on her face.

"I should talk to your Mom… when you're not there. Try and knock some sense into her head, I'm very good at that."

"Wait no don't beat up my Mom!"

"Not like that you moron. I'll just explain to her… nicely, that even though you are not the daughter she thought you were… that you are still the same Quinn inside. Because it's true, just because you are dating me and you're not exactly straight doesn't mean that you are any different inside."

"Wow San that was deep. I have a genius for a girlfriend!"

"Oh stop it you! You're the one who managed to seal a place at Yale!"

"Mm… I'm not sure I like it there anymore…"

"Wait what? You're not dropping out are you? You can't drop out!"

"No not yet. I was considering it though, you know weighing my options."

"Quinn no! You're super smart and are super lucky to have got a place there and our life is in New Haven. We can't leave!"

"Maybe it's time to start up a life somewhere else… maybe New York, where there is a lot of people like us, who get us. And far away from Lima."

"I know it's hard with your Mom and stuff but we don't wanna be far away from our friends from my Mom and… Brittany."

"Why do you wanna be close to Brittany?"

"She's my best friend and she's yours too. I promised her we'd keep in touch I can't break my promise already… it's going to be a million times harder keeping touch when we're in New York."

"She can visit sometimes and we'll make the odd trip back to Lima Santana, it's not like we're going to live under a rock for the rest of our lives."

"Okay Quinn… I'll consider it. I think you need to really think about it, make sure that that's what you want to do because once you've dropped out there's no going back."

"I know San I know and I truly will think about this really hard, I'm not about to rush in to this okay?"

"Okay Quinnie I believe you. Now let's go home, mama has something cooking for us."

Santana and Quinn were curled around each other on the sofa, waiting for Maribel to cook them some Paella. Santana received a text from Brittany reading:

_Hey San my Mom told me that you had something to tell me. Can I come round at like 8 and we can talk? x _

Santana read the message carefully shielding the screen so Quinn couldn't see, somehow she felt that Quinn wouldn't like her texting Brittany. Santana replied:

_Yeah I did have something to say, well I do… but maybe could we meet at the park or something? It's summer so it doesn't get dark till late. See you at 8 Britt x_

Santana wondered if she should ask Quinn to come along so they could tell her together. She quickly brought up the subject.

"Hey Quinn, you know when I tell Brittany that you and I are dating? Do you wanna come along or should I tell her myself?"

"Tell her yourself, it's better that way, she might think we're rubbing it in her face if I come along. Will you tell her tomorrow?"

"Yeah… sure." Santana muttered. But she wasn't, she was going to go and meet Brittany at 8 o'clock. She felt sneaky… it wasn't as if she was cheating, just seeing an old friend. She loved Quinn, she really did.

After the three women had eaten Santana announced that she was going for a walk.

"Where to? Do you want me to come along?" Quinn asked standing up.

"No, no. I'm fine I just want a quick walk, to get some fresh air, you needn't come, I'm fine."

"Only if you're sure?"

"Yep positive."

Santana walked down the road towards the park that she visited daily in her child hood. She saw Brittany swinging back and forth on the swing from a distance. Santana smiled and ran over, jumping on the swing next to her. Memories flooded back of the two girls doing exactly what they were doing, swinging back and forth back and forth playing games as they did so. Neither of the girls spoke, they just enjoyed each other's company.

There was silence for several minutes until Brittany broke it and said, "So San… what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Brittany. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh… wow. That's big."

"Yeah it is… you know her… quite well actually."

"Is it lord Tubbington's Mom? She always seemed to have a crush on you whenever we went and visited her!" Santana chuckled and shook her head fondly.

"No Britt, it's not Lord Tubbington's Mom. It's Quinn."

"Which Quinn? Quinn from the Grocery Store or Quinn Miller from McKinley?"

"Neither of them Britts… Quinn Fabray."

"Geez wow that is big." Santana saw the look of hurt fall on Brittany's face.

"I'm so sorry Brittany… so, so sorry. It's just after the kiss and with living with her and all that… we grew close and we kind of fell in love."

"Wow. Cool… uh awesome. Isn't Quinn like um straight or something?"

"She thought she was but I guess… she's not."

"Oh. Well you should uh go now I guess, I mean is Quinn at yours?"

"Yeah she is but I don't have to go. I came to hang out with you, my best friend."

"But would Quinn want that?"

"If I'm honest I don't know… She does seem a little sad that you and I are friends again but Brittany I can't lose you… I just can't you know?"

"I don't wanna lose you either but you can't lie to Quinn, I would've hated it if you lied to me… well if I knew you did." Santana nodded and sighed.

"I guess I should go… see you Britt… I'll come back and visit you. Text me kay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Go on. See you Sanny."

"Bye Britt Britt." Brittany smiled hearing Santana call her by the nickname of Britt Britt.

"Wait San, can you walk me home quickly first? It's not exactly light anymore and I'm scared."

"Oh ha-ha, I forgot you were scared of the dark… sure Britts let's go."

Brittany blushed then took Santana's hand, Santana was about to pull away but it was just harmless hand holding, it meant nothing.

Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand to Brittany's house; Santana gave Brittany a quick hug before running off as fast as she could. Maybe it was best if she didn't speak to Brittany… she couldn't resist the blue eyed blond even if she had her own green eyed blond.

Santana got back to the house and Quinn was stood outside watching the sunset.

"Hey Santana you've been longer than I expected."

"Mm… I got caught up with things."

"What things? You only went for a walk and you've been gone like an hour."

"I bumped into somebody…"

"Who?"

"Geez Quinn, why are you interrogating me?"

"Because you have that look on your face, like you've been up to no good…"

"Well this time you've gotta trust me I just bumped into a friend no biggie."

"Fine sorry for acting like your Mom. Come sit down with me."

Santana walked over to Quinn and sat down on the chair next to her. They watched the sunset hand in hand, smiles plastered on their faces. Neither of them knew that inside both of them were not smiling and in fact frowning. Santana was sad at the fact that Quinn didn't trust her and Quinn was jealous and sad knowing that Brittany and Santana were no longer in a fight and in fact best friends again. Neither of them knew where they stood, they were both full of confusion.

Santana stood up and walked inside silently, Quinn following her quietly behind. They fell asleep within seconds, it was the first time Quinn had properly slept in a while but for Santana it was normal.


	23. One step closer

Once Quinn and Santana got back to their apartment everything went back to normal. Quinn made a decision that she was going to drop out. She hadn't told Santana yet and she knew that she wouldn't react well, Santana wanted Quinn to get an education, Quinn wasn't sure why it bothered her so much… but it did.

Santana had been trying her absolute best to get another acting job. The director of the movie Santana was in had never called her and neither had an Agent. Santana kind of felt a little stressed, she knew that New Haven wasn't exactly the best place to get an acting job but she planned that if a job came up elsewhere… she'd just go. Not forever of course but she was sure Quinn would be okay with it. Quinn wanted to go to New York anyway… Santana was starting to see that little idea of Quinn's as a good one.

Quinn pushed the door to their apartment open sighing, the troubles of the day disappearing as she caught sight of the Latina lying on the sofa.

"Santana, baby hey!" Quinn said as she walked towards Santana.

"Quinn! Good day baby?"

"It was okay honey, but it's much better now I'm with you."

"Oh how you turn on the charm when you're with me Quinn, it gives me tingles." Santana winked and pulled Quinn onto the sofa.

"I don't need to turn on the charm; it just comes naturally to me." Quinn winked, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Quinn I was thinking… you know how you suggested us moving to New York? Well I think it's actually an awesome idea. I mean I wanna take up acting as a profession and I thought long and hard about it and I think that New York is the best place to achieve my dreams you know? And what better place than the city of love right? Or is that Paris? I don't know but anyway none of that matters, what matters is that you and I move to New York and live in a place where there are people just like us who, somewhere where we can be part of a community!"

"Oh Santana, I'm so glad you changed your mind! I've been thinking all day about it and I'm going to drop out. Definitely." Quinn said, nodding her head fiercely.

"Yeah I'm glad I did too. But before we go, we gotta sort out what YOU'RE gonna do because this isn't just about me, this is about you too. And we can't go to New York if you have no plans whatsoever because then you'll just be a bored slowly aging women who has nothing to do in her life."

"Oh gee thanks San. You saying I'm old?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Nah baby you hot." Santana winked at her girlfriend smiling fondly.

"Anyway, yeah in all seriousness, I will figure out what I wanna do… I think I might be an actress too… I'm not copying you baby, don't think that, but it might be cool anyways for us both to be actresses right?"

"I know you're not copying sweetie, we're not 4. Yeah, it'll be a whole truckload of awesome!"

"Yeah… do you think I should tell my mom?"

"Honey, your Mom made it pretty clear that she didn't like you and I dating, do you really think she'll be all that happy when she finds out that you are in fact dropping out of college to go live in New York with me? Really Quinn?"

"Okay, you made your point, I won't tell her." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You can tell her if you really want, I'm just making the point that it won't go well. I'm gonna tell my Mom, so I could casually ask her to tell your Mom, if you were that desperate for her to know."

"Yeah baby, do that, thanks honey." Quinn sighed deeply, rubbing her head.

"You okay baby?" Santana asked a concerned tone to her voice.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind you know?"

"Yeah, I feel you."

"I never asked, did you ever get the chance to tell Brittany about you and I when we went to see the glee club? I didn't see you talk to her?"

"Oh uh yeah. I told her, she's uh fine with it, we only talked for like a minute, so it's all good in that department."

"So she was fine with it? Like 100%? She understands that you're with me now? And NOT her?"

"God Quinn, yes she's fine with it, I think she does understand that I'm with you yes, I mean I did tell her."

"Okay good. And you two are JUST friends?"

"Quinn of course we are. You're my girlfriend now, not Brittany. I love YOU. Yes Brittany was my first and yes Brittany is totally hot and stuff but you're mine."

"She's hot is she?" Quinn said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes she's hot but you're the only girl for me Quinn, in my eyes you are the hottest girl on the planet, you're like smoking hot."

"Well okay if you say so…" Quinn winked at her beautiful girlfriend, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

Santana felt guilty about lying to Quinn about meeting up with Brittany but it was totally innocent, she hadn't done anything wrong, why had she even hidden it from Quinn in the first place? Maybe Quinn wouldn't be totally okay with her meeting up with her ex for a moonlit walk but it wasn't as if she had done anything with Brittany, the most contact the two of them had was a hand hold, it meant NOTHING.

Quinn was glad that everything was okay with Brittany; it meant one less thing to worry about. But she knew that Santana hadn't talked with Brittany when they went to see the glee club, she knew it, Santana hadn't left Quinn's side the whole time they were there. She knew that Santana wasn't being honest because she had that look her eyes, the look of mischief, she'd bring it up another time though, everything was perfect and she didn't want to ruin it.

Quinn was out sorting out the whole dropping out of college thing, while Santana sat down on the sofa, drifting through the TV channels with the remote, not feeling at all interested with anything that was on. Santana was moodily grumbling at a cooking show when her Cell began to ring loudly, echoing around the apartment. She answered it with a moody hello, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"San? It's me! Britt!"

"Brittany!" Santana face palmed at how stupidly eager she sounded.

"Hey Sanny! I was just calling to ask how you are… so how are you?"

"I'm great Britt, I'm moving to New York!"

"New York? Wow, that's amazing Santana, you always wanted to go there, I'm glad you're going. More than glad actually, I'm ecstatic." Santana giggled at Brittany's enthusiasm.

"Okay Britt, calm down. Yeah it's awesome but no need to have a spaz over it."

"Oooh sorry moody! You sound like Lord Tubbington when he hasn't had his meds."

"That isn't a good thing to be compared to! So you're comparing me to a crazy cat now are you?"

"Yup! I sure am! So are you going to get like a one bedroom apartment for yourself or something? I mean it doesn't have to be that great, if it's just for you."

"Britt… it'd not just for me."  
"You're getting a roommate?"

"No Britt, I' going to New York with Quinn, I'm going to live with Quinn."

"Oh. Right. I understand… That's a big step. I'm happy for you, I really am."

Santana felt guilty, she wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, thanks B. How are y-"

"I should go San. See you uh soon bye."

Santana mentally slapped herself. She rubbed it all over Brittany's face. She decided she wasn't going to talk to Brittany anymore, it wasn't fair on Britt or Quinn. Brittany shouldn't have to listen to Santana talking about her and Quinn and Quinn popped up in Santana's every conversation so it would be hard not to talk about Quinn, so she decided to cut their conversations down to a text every two weeks, if Brittany talked to her more than that then she'd cut the conversation down to a quick hello and how do you do and then she'd leave, it was the best thing to do. It was good for Quinn too, she wouldn't have to be jealous and she could trust her, and Santana could trust herself and not get tempted by Brittany.

An hour later, Quinn came bounding through the door, a huge grin on her face.

"Santana! Guess what?"

"What Quinn?" A smile spread on the Latina's lips.

"The whole dropping out thing should be sorted in like…2 weeks!"

"Oh My God, we're one step closer to New York eek!"

"In the whole time I've known you I've only heard you say eek twice and both those times it was super weird."

"Oh so I can't say eek now?" Santana looked over at her blond girlfriend who was smirking at her.

"Oh you are, I'm just saying… its super weird."

"What can I say? When I'm with you I feel like screaming."

"I hope that's in a good way." Quinn leaned towards Santana, her lips puckered.

"Oh it certainly is…" Their lips met and they kissed for several minutes, they collapsed on the sofa, the kissing turning to a full on make out session.

Santana was so happy, not only was she following her dreams but she had the hottest girlfriend.

Santana and Quinn went to bed that night hand in hand, tired from their all night long make out session. Once they were in bed, they both fell asleep straight away, still hand in hand.


	24. New York

Santana stood in front of the one times square building in New York, still in disbelief that she was actually there. Quinn and Santana had been in New York for 3 weeks and it already felt like home to them. Everything was going so well, they felt more in love than ever; neither of them cared about taking it slow anymore, all that mattered was that the two of them were in New York and madly in love.

Santana hadn't heard from Brittany since the phone call, not that it bothered her. She was finally happy, she had yet to find an agent but life was so perfect in New York. Their apartment was small but they made it their own with posters and stuff and they had spent their first few weeks in New York doing all the touristy stuff that they had never got to do when they went for Nationals.

Santana's Mom had told Quinn's mom about the girls moving to New York and according to Maribel, it hadn't gone so well. She didn't include all the details she just said in her deep Spanish accent:

"Let's just say she wasn't happy about it." Quinn wasn't exactly pleased but she tried not thinking about it much, if she was honest she had forgotten all about it, she was just too happy.

Everything was perfect for the couple, nothing could change that. They were really getting used to New York life, they knew the right places to eat and they knew the best shops… (Macy's, Bloomingdales, duh) And they even had friends there, well Kurt and Rachel but you can't be picky. They were so surprised that Quinn and Santana had got together, the pair were sure that once they had told the new glee club, people like Blaine and Tina would tell the former glee club but according to Kurt and Rachel's gasps, they hadn't. Rachel had persuaded Quinn that she needed to tell the rest of the former glee club, before they found out through gossip. Quinn wasn't so sure, she had already shocked a lot of people, she didn't want to shock anymore.

They felt like they fitted in in New York, people didn't care if they held hands, people didn't care if they kissed; they felt like they had finally found a place where they truly belonged. Quinn had had many texts and calls from her friends Gina and Lily, she ignored them, she shouldn't have had to deal with people who obviously didn't accept who she was. Quinn still felt cautious when they walked down the street hand in hand, scared people would stare, scared people would whisper but she would take one look at her beautiful girlfriend, she'd see that Santana had her head held high and looked as if she hadn't a care in the world and suddenly she'd forget about the people around her and just focus on the person next to her or in front of her.

Kurt was supportive, sometimes Quinn went to see him to talk to him about the whole thing, she talked to Santana about it but she needed someone other than Santana sometimes, Santana wasn't always helpful. Kurt told her that someday her Mom would come round because no person could deny loving their own flesh and blood, Quinn had thought that before she told her Mom but Judy had acted so… disgusted, she acted like she was ashamed that Quinn was her daughter, she had never seen so much hate in her Mom's eyes, it made her want to cry a river. Kurt told her that even though it had seemed like that at the time, one day everything would be sorted out and Judy would be proud to call Quinn her daughter. Quinn liked to believe him but she doubted it hugely, somebody who showed so much hate towards their own daughter would surely never come round, right? But it was nice for Quinn to know that there was someone to fall back on, other than Santana of course.

Santana stepped away from the building looming above her, walking backwards, still craning her neck upwards. She stepped back into somebody and said moodily, "Watch where you're going. Ugh." She turned around only to realise it was not just any old person, it was Quinn.

"Honey. Hey sorry I… I thought you were a stranger oops."

"Do I look like a stranger to you?" Quinn looked at the smaller brunette, raising her eyebrows.

"No, like I said, sorry. I was totally out of it, I still don't quite believe we're here, it's amazing."

"I know, it's brilliant, everything is so…unique, even McDonalds has a unique touch to it, it's not like old Lima McDonalds."

"I totally get what you mean, even things we have in Lima are like so much better here!"

"You're right! It's just so amazing, I can really see a future here. With you."

"If my future is without you… I don't want a future."  
"Santana baby. That's so sweet, well lucky for you; your future will be with me because I'm here to stay."

Santana didn't speak, she just leaned towards Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde, being in her arms felt so natural, it was like she had never missed out on all those years without her.

The two of them were going for coffee and Kurt and Rachel's, they walked with their arms draped around each other and their feet walking in perfect time. They arrived outside the New Yorker's apartment and stood outside the door. Santana planted a kiss on Quinn's lips, leaning against the door to stop her knocking on it. They kissed for several minutes, lost in the magic that was each other's company, they were so oblivious to the rest of the world that they didn't even notice the door swinging open, causing them to topple backwards and on to the door mat. Santana sat up rubbing her head with the palm of her hand, Quinn leapt off Santana, blushing with mortification. Santana stayed on the floor, the pain rippling up inside of her. Quinn helped Santana to her feet, her cheeks still scarlet red. Quinn rubbed Santana's back, still remaining silent.

"You guys…" Rachel chuckled shaking her head.

"What? What's so funny?" Santana growled.

"I think you know!" Kurt said snorting. Quinn just grew redder and redder by the minute.

"Let's just pretend that never happened because if I'm completely honest, that was super embarrassing." Quinn muttered, hardly looking Kurt and Rachel in the eye.

"It's no big deal, I understand you're getting wild with your girlfriend." He winked at the blushing blonde, smiling at her. Santana just shook her head, she daren't admit it but she was super embarrassed.

Santana dived on the sofa, making herself at home, Quinn perched on the end of the sofa, being polite as usual. Rachel got the two a coffee and sat across from them.

"So how is life in New York? Fabulous I expect."

"It's great, we love it don't we Quinn?" Santana said placing a hand on Quinn's thigh.

"Yes, it's amazing, it's like I've been here my whole life and the views from the apartment are stunning!"

"Ah that's exactly how we feel. New York is our home now. I can't see it any other way." Rachel said smiling at Kurt.

"I never want to go back to Lima, of course I wanna go see my Mom but the thought of going back to that hell makes me sick." Santana muttered, frowning.

"Well, of course I'll go back when Santana goes back but other than that I have nothing to go back for."

"I'm sure one day you'll go back for your Mom, maybe you should go talk to her? Try and explain, you said you didn't have much time to explain when you came out so why not try again?" Kurt suggested.

"Maybe, thanks for that Kurt." Quinn smiled at him gratefully. Santana just scowled at the pair sat in front of her.

After a few hours Quinn and Santana headed out of the apartment, hand in hand.

"So what shall we do now? Dinner?" Quinn asked, looking at Santana.

"Sure. Whatever. We could order pizza and have a quiet night in. If you want."

"Sounds good to me! Come on let's get home."

They ordered pizza and got comfortable on the sofa, they watched a film draped over each other, legs entwined. Santana thought about her new life, so far it seemed good but what if things didn't work out? She couldn't lose Quinn, she was 100% sure Quinn was the one. She needed to find an agent and a backup job, maybe in a store or something, she was sure she was hot enough to become an Abercrombie and Fitch greeter, she just knew she needed to make money, they were pretty much living off Santana's parents money and the money left over from Santana's acting job. They were living the dream but soon they had to think about the real stuff, money, the future, jobs, and things like that. Both Santana and Quinn were happy living in the moment, not thinking about the future, things seemed easier that way.

The next day Santana trekked the city for jobs for the two of them while Quinn relaxed in bed. Quinn was happily resting when her cell phone began to ring, echoing around the bedroom. She sat up in bed her blonde hair a mad ball of hair around her face, her eyes tired and her cheeks red from the warmth of the bed. She leaned down towards her cell and pressed the green button lifting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She croaked quietly.

"Hello Quinn? It's your mother. Judy."

"Mom, hey. Umm I know your name silly. Long-time no speak."

"Yes, yes, none of that mushy stuff. I'm here to ask you about your financial situation."

"What about it?"

"Well, do you have enough money to survive a job, a place to live? I may not have spoken to you but I still care about you Quinn. I still… love you."

"We are managing, we have an apartment and I'm sorting the job thing out… You love me?"

"Of course Quinn don't be so stupid! I'm just not happy with your choice of partner."

"I understand that. I just have to ask you one thing. Why Mom? Is it because she's a girl, or you just don't like her?"

"It's hard for me to answer that. You shouldn't put me in this situation Quinn. I shouldn't have to have a lesbian for a daughter. Did I do something wrong in my previous life? Why did I end up with… with…-"

"Someone like me. Yeah I get it Mom." Quinn hung up, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Her Mom still loved her, she knew that but she still found it hard dealing with the fact that her Mom didn't LIKE her anymore. She didn't think it would be that hard, her Mom had disowned her before, when she was pregnant, how was the fact that she was a lesbian worse than when she was pregnant? It wasn't, that's your answer. It's not like her and her Mom had a strong relationship in the first place but she was her Mom and that meant something to her. She didn't have a dad anymore because his Dad had already disowned her, because of the pregnancy thing, she couldn't cope with no parents. The whole telling her Dad thing hadn't really crossed her mind yet; she'd been too hung up on her Mom disowning her. Would she have to tell her Dad? If so, when? Where? How? How would he take it? If he reacted badly with the pregnancy surely her telling him out of the blue that she was gay wouldn't go down well. She decided she'd talk to Santana about it when she got home from searching for a job.

Santana came crashing through the door, stressed from the pain that was searching for a job for hours and getting no result. She wasn't in the mood to talk, or do anything for that matter so when she marched over to the sofa she sat in silence waiting for Quinn to run out of the bedroom to greet her. Quinn jumped out of bed at the sound of Santana in the living room.

"Santana! Any luck?" Quinn said excitedly.

"No, none at all, there are no jobs anywhere and I'm not exaggerating, I thought it would be easy to get a job considering well this…" Santana said gesturing to her body. Quinn smirked standing closer to Santana.

"Honey you're body doesn't get you everything, some things yes, but not everything." Quinn winked.

"I know… and I don't want to achieve things just because I'm hot, I want to achieve things because I'm talented."

"Oh honey, you have and will go on to achieve many things because you are talented, more than you know. Have you heard yourself sing? You may be a devil but as soon as you start singing, you transform into an angel!"

"Thank you Quinn, that really means a lot, especially coming from you. Honey as cheesy as that is, that's really sweet, I don't exactly agree with you because I've never really heard myself sing, other than inside my head but thanks anyways."

"You are welcome, always. Anyway that sucks honey but next time you go job searching, I'll come with you and I'll make sure we find the both of us a job."

"Okay thanks that will make the whole process that bit less boring."

"Now I have something to say. I was thinking earlier, sometime I think I should tell my dad about well us, considering most of our friends know, my Mom knows your parents know, I mean it's only fair right and we're being open, you know loud and proud about this, I think I should be proud and tell my Dad, you know?"

A shocked look fell upon Santana's face, "Wow honey, that's a big step, I mean after what happened with your Mom are you sure you want to go through with telling your dad? Do you even know where he lives?" Santana said concerned.

"I know, it's really big and I have an idea what he'll say and it won't be good but he needs to know, I mean, this is me you know? And no I do not know where he lives but I'll find out, there's this great thing called family." Santana chuckled and smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

"Well if you're ready then I'm not gonna stop you. Of course, I don't think it's a good idea but it's your choice."

"It is a good idea San, I can feel it in my bones and when I feel things in my bones, I know I should go through with it." Quinn said matter of factly.

"Whatever baby, just do what you gotta do."

Quinn hugged Santana, feeling the adrenaline rush up inside of her. She was desperate to tell him, she wasn't sure why but she felt almost excited. He had already disowned her, he couldn't do anything else and if she was honest, she had a little hope inside that he would be proud of who she was.

She planned to contact her Grandma the next day to find out his address and then she and Santana would travel to wherever he was and she would…tell him. That was the plan.


	25. Road trip

Quinn Fabray sat down on the crisp leather sofa, anticipation rushing through her blood, with a little anxiety thrown in there too. Santana was taking forever to get ready and it was beginning to annoy her, today was the day she was going to tell her father about her and even if it was only for today, she needed Santana to be speedy.

Quinn had got a hold of her dad's address through her Grandma, her grandma didn't disown her when she was pregnant, sure she was mad but one thing she didn't do was disown her. She clasped the creased sheet of paper that had the address scribbled on, tight in her hands, her grasp grew tighter as she waited and waited for Santana to get ready. She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Santana? Please will you stop messing around and just get your ass out here, clothed or not I don't really care!" Quinn shouted to Santana.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Quinn?" Santana called, letting out a snigger.

"What? What are you talking about Santana?" Quinn said pacing up and down the living room in a flustered manner.

"You'd like me to come out with no clothes on, I know you Quinn." Santana stuck her head out of the door, winking at her frustrated girlfriend. Quinn forced a smile and said, calmly but firmly.

"Santana Lopez, as much as I love you, you are really annoying me right now. Please will you put some clothes on and get your ass out of the bedroom."

Santana raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend's sudden mood swing. "Sure I will, I just wanna look good for you, I mean if your dad is gonna accept you he needs to know that your girlfriend isn't just any old girl, but a freaking hot mess."

Quinn broke into a grin and shook her head fondly, "You don't need to try to be hot honey, you are just naturally perfect."

Santana smirked walking out of the bedroom wearing a tightly fitted red dress that barely covered her ass. "That is full of crap, as much as I want to believe you, I'm afraid I don't." Quinn just shook her head, eying her girlfriend up and down giving her a nod of approval.

"One word. Hot. That's all I can say baby, all I can say." Santana nodded walking over to Quinn taking her hand. "I agree." Santana said winking at Quinn, causing the blonde to raise her eyebrows so high that they were hidden under her hair line.

"Somebody's cocky this morning aren't they?" Quinn said poking her elbows into Santana's ribs, causing her to squeal and swat Quinn off with her purse.

The two girls climbed into Quinn's car, an aroma of perfume filling the old, rusty car up.

"I am really nervous San… I have never been more anxious in my life. What if he's not in? What if he opens the door then slams it shut again. No worse what if he's with his tattooed freak of a girlfriend?" Quinn said panicking.

"Honey, you are reading too much in to this. Just forget it, we're going to have an amazing road trip and we're gonna see your dad tell him then maybe stay for a bit or if you want to we can leave and go shopping or go to a bar or two and get drunk. Whatever you wanna do."

"Well that does make it seem a lot less scarier… I am so glad you are gonna be there with me I couldn't do it alone, I just couldn't. Thank you Santana, thank you for everything."

"I will always be here Quinn, no matter what, oh don't worry about it honey."

Quinn got the engine going and within minutes they were roaring down the road, when Quinn was nervous, happy, angry or with any strong emotion at all she drove like a wild thing. They drove for 2 hours straight then stopped at a motel restaurant sort of thing for a burger or something.

The two of them walked over to the restaurant and got seated at a booth at the back. Santana sat in the corner putting her feet up and Quinn followed in suit.

They talked and ate and talked some more for an hour until Quinn new they must leave or else they'd never get there… Quinn thought that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

They got out on the road again and drove again for an hour, Quinn saw as sign signalling where her father lived and drove in that direction, she had never felt as anxious in her life. Santana sensed Quinn's anxiety and held onto the hand that wasn't pressed against the wheel.

"We'll be there soon honey and I promise you it will all be okay." Santana said trying to show sympathy towards Quinn to calm her down.

"How do you know? The more I think about it the more I begin to think it will all go wrong and any love he had left for me will be snatched away by what I am about to tell him."

"Well… If you want my opinion, which you probably don't considering anything I've said so far you have not liked at all, but I think that honestly it will go well, I mean, the universe has been pretty nasty to you so far so this has got to go well, that doesn't really make sense but yeah it does in my head so don't judge me." Santana furrowed her brow and shook her head at her own dumbness.

"Well thanks, I trust you San, just know that, but my Dad is so much worse than my Mom, it will go terribly I know and then I'll have no parents so, 1 point to the universe and 0 points to Quinn."

Santana chuckled and rubbed her head, "You really need to stop being so damn negative Quinn, it's really disheartens me- wait is that even a word? Anyway, just keep your head up high and a smile on your face and the world is in your hands, you're Quinn Fabray remember? The coolest, hottest, smartest girl in the whole world, you can do anything if you really try."

"Wow Santana, I don't know whether to be offended or happy. But thanks, I think? Thank you for coming with me today; you really are the best girlfriend in the world."

Santana didn't need to reply she smiled happily and leaned back in her seat carefully unleashing her hand from Quinn's grasp.

Not long after, the two of them arrived outside what looked like the playboy mansion, Quinn's eyes grew big and she pulled open the door, her mouth hung open.

"I'm speechless, I mean, wow." Quinn said shaking her head.

"Wow is not the right word here Quinn, I knew you were rich but wow, when he dies you are gonna be so rich, halla!" Santana said gawping at the huge house stood before her.

"Santana, don't say stuff like that!" Quinn scolded.

"Sorry that was rude. Are you ready to go inside? Or do you wait a minute?" Quinn shook her head and took one last look at her car.

"No, let's get it over with."

Quinn curled her fists into a ball and banged on the door twice; she stepped back, and stood beside Santana, trying not to faint with the nerves.

A young woman with bleached hair and tight clothing opened the door a forced smile upon her face.

"Hello? Who are you? Do you have an appointment?" The women said with a tight lipped expression upon her face.

"Hi there, I am Quinn Fabray…Russel Fabray's daughter. And no I didn't think I needed an appointment to see my own father."

"Wow I could tell you were Russel's daughter anywhere, you've certainly got the attitude, you look nothing like the picture on our table, you're much smaller there."

"I was probably five and as you can see I am not five anymore." Quinn said with a sharp tone but inside she was secretly thrilled that her dad had a picture of her in his new house where he lived his new life.

"Well anyway, come inside and I will call Russel, I am sure he will be nothing less than pleased to see you. Is this your friend?"

Quinn shuffled inside, dragging her feet along the matt that stood by the door. Quinn wasn't sure whether or not she should tell this stranger who was obviously dating her father, that Santana was her girlfriend, but she thought why not, her father would know soon so it wasn't as if it was a big secret.

"You are a complete stranger and I don't really care if you are dating my father or not but this is my girlfriend and by girlfriend I do not mean my friend who is a girl I mean my girlfriend."

"Wow Russel certainly didn't tell me you were… well…"

"That's because he doesn't know and I am here to tell him so please tell me where my father is."

"He's in his study, walk down the hall, it's the first door on your left."

Quinn and Santana walked hand in hand, a silence growing, down the long hall. Quinn knocked on the door almost aggressively tapping her foot on the floor nervously. When the door burst open she dropped Santana's hand so it came clashing down to the Latinas hips leaving her feeling slightly rejected and shocked.

Once inside the two of them took a seat on his leather sofa that almost looked brand new.

"So Quinn, what brings you here today and I uh…" Russel said stammering towards the end.

"If you are going to ask about my daughter Beth, she has been adopted, that was a whole other part of my life and she is better off with her new Mom and I am happy I made that decision and I do not regret getting pregnant because it changed my life for the better and even for the worst. So there, you needn't ask any questions about that, I've told you everything." Russel rubbed his head with the palm of his hand, blinking continuously for a minute. Quinn waited patiently for him to say something.

"Right okay, I am glad you got that sorted. And now I suppose I should address the fact that we have not spoken since… Well you moved out. Is that why you are here? To catch up?"

"No actually, I didn't travel all the way here to 'catch up' I actually have something to tell you, I am guessing you and Mom are not in touch so you won't know about this and it all be very new to you so… here goes. This Dad is Santana, you've met her before but when we were young and then she was just one of my close friends, now you are seeing her but not as my friend but as my girlfriend. Wait Dad before you say anything just let me speak, I know I got pregnant and I know I have dated boys mainly before but now I have a girlfriend and nothing that you say or do will change how I feel about Santana because I am in love with her and that's just the way it is, whether you like it or not."

Quinn took a deep breath and took Santana's hand in hers, squeezing it tight.

"That's a lot to take in, in just a few seconds… Well all I can say really is I'm glad, at least you can't get pregnant. Well if that is all, then you may go, say hello to your mother for me and well… I hope we see you again." Quinn's mouth fell open, she shook her head, fury boiling up in side of her, she wasn't sure whether to slap her father or hug him.

"Excuse me? Excuse ME? That's it? All you have to say is THAT? You are glad because I can't get pregnant again? You have nothing else to say? After I travelled hours on the road, spending days to think of something to say, how to tell you this big secret I had kept inside of me and all you say is that? I should have known, yeah you don't hate me but you might as well. You hope you see me again? Hope? That's all I get? You are my dad! I am supposed to see you every day but instead you are here with that woman who has got to be the most stupid and unattractive women I have ever met living a life that is completely different to your old life, the life you were supposed to live? Come on San we're going, we are not welcome here, I can see that now."

"Wait, woah there Quinn, I'm sorry I just do not know how to react to this news but yes my life is here now and possibly my life here is a life without you but I would really love it if sometimes I stepped into my old life and visited you and your lovely girlfriend, but Quinn, whatever you do, don't tell people about this, we have enough to worry about with the pregnancy, we don't want people thinking even worse of you." Quinn smiled but soon her smile faded into a frown. How could he be so nice yet so insulting at the same time?

"Dad, a lot of people already know and they don't care, so no dad we are not going to keep this inside. People like my dad, maybe it is hard for you to believe but they do and they are not going to change their opinions of me because of this."

"Okay, before you leave, can I just ask, what does your mother think of this?"

"Well she is not happy but that doesn't matter, we're going now Dad, I think we've discussed this enough."

"Wait Quinn, could I have your number? I'd love to stay in touch."

"Look me up, I'm Quinn Fabray, in case you had forgotten my name as well as my personality. Goodbye dad, have a good life with your 'girlfriend'." Quinn said angrily, Russel saw them outside and waved them off, once they were in the car Quinn exploded into tears, she wasn't even sure if that went well or not. What was she going to do?


	26. Love

The next few days Quinn barely got out of bed, she was pissed at everyone. Even Santana was getting on her nerves and that fact got on Santana's nerves also. Santana hated it when people were mad at her, just because she was mad at them didn't mean they had to be mad at her too. In this instance Santana wasn't even mad at Quinn first and that sucked. There wasn't really a reason for Quinn to be mad at Santana and that _really _pissed her off. Every little thing seemed to annoy her, Santana would so much as ask if she wanted a cup of coffee and Quinn would groan.

It was a Friday afternoon and Quinn's mood hadn't changed at all. Santana crept into the room they shared with a tray in her hands, she knew Quinn was feeling crap about her dad being so… breezy? But it had got to stop, she was sick of waiting on Quinn and walking on egg shells all the time in case Quinn suddenly yelled at her. She noticed that Quinn was asleep, blond hair scrunched around her face, eyes closed, and cheeks pink. Santana smiled, even if Quinn was being a bitch she was adorable when she slept. As she left the tray that had a glass of orange juice and some pancakes on the table by the bed, her cell phone buzzed, the signal telling her she had a text. Brittany's name came up on the screen and Santana smiled, her best friend had texted, score.

The text read:

_Santana, wow I said I'd keep in touch but uh I didn't do that very well but neither did you so it's okay we are equal. Guess what?! We got another pussy cat! Her name is baby tubs and she is small and looks just like Lord Tubbington! I wish you could meet her she is adorable. Also, I thought you should know but I uh… started dating trouty mouth, I mean Sam. Yeah I can see the look on your face, it looks really funny. Well yeah that's all… I would say more but I've run out of words. I love you San… and I hope to hear from you soon. Britt x_

Santana's eyes widened. So her ex was with her current girlfriend's ex. That was very… confusing for Santana. She wasn't mad just very shocked. Trouty mouth. What was so attractive about him? Sure she had dated him but she didn't have feelings for him. And he had the mental age of a six year old. What was the deal with him? Santana was debating whether she should tell Quinn or not, how would she take it? If she was over Sam she would take it fine but if she didn't Santana would know that Quinn wasn't over him. She really hoped she was.

Santana typed the following text back to Brittany:

_Hey Britt Britt so you got a new kitty huh? That's cool, when we were little we said we were gonna raise a family of cats, you can do that by yourself you don't need me! I can see you now with like fifty cats taking up your house haha! I probably will meet her one day eh? And trouty mouth huh? That's crazy Britt. All I can say is I am surprised. See you soon B, it's been great hearing from you, love you too… San x_

Santana was satisfied by the text, it was short but sweet. Exactly what her aim was. Brittany and her had decided to just be best friends again and it was great, they hadn't talked much but so far everything was going well.

Santana sauntered into the living-room and collapsed onto the leather sofa. It had been a long day but she was happy. She hadn't gotten any work so far but she was sure that sometime soon something would pop up. She was sick of always being around the house, Quinn was out of work too but Quinn seemed to be enjoying the freedom of no college and no work. Santana thought it was a waste to be living in such a wonderful city as new York and do nothing all the time except sometimes going out for pizza or to visit Kurt and Rachel, she wanted to make the most of her time there because she wasn't sure if when they got older whether they would be living there anymore, anything could happen.

Quinn came slouching through into the room, her eyes looking tired but her cheeks looking…perky. Her hair was now brushed and tied into a neat plait.

"So you finally decided to get your ass out of bed huh?" Santana said, the corners of her mouth turning up, forming into a cheeky smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I've had enough sleep now. And I'm feeling much better."

"Well that's great. D'ya wanna cuddle?" Santana usually was never the one to request a cuddle, that was Quinn's job.

Quinn didn't speak; she simply shuffled over to the sofa and slid next to Santana, leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder.

"So uh Quinn. Britt texted me before and well… she told me some news. She and…Sam, have got an um thing going on." Santana said, stumbling on her words.

"A thing? What do you mean by that?" Quinn seemed puzzled.

"They're dating…" Quinn's eyes grew wide. She shook her head and twiddled her fingers.

"Sam and Brittany? Brittany and Sam? My ex-boyfriend and your ex-girlfriend?"

"Uh huh. I know it's kinda crazy but I'm happy for Britt. I mean I don't exactly go for her choice of boyfriend but hey at least she's happy."

"Wow that's a lot to take in but I guess I'm pretty happy for them both. If they have what we have then they are truly lucky." Quinn said eerily brightly.

"Great. That's exactly what I think. So are you up for going out for dinner? Somewhere real fancy." Santana beamed.

"Yeah we can totally go do that San. Hey! What if we get Rachel and Kurt to tag along?" Quinn said smiling.

"Ugh. Do we have to? The Olsen twins can be REALLY boring sometimes, well most of the time actually."

"Santana you can be so rude sometimes. They're not boring and besides they are the only friends we have here so we need to value them and their company. I'm calling them now."

Quinn marched over to the phone and called them up, Santana rolled her eyes as she listened to Quinn yap on the phone to what was obviously Rachel.

As Quinn snapped the phone shut, Santana leapt onto her feet and stared expectantly at Quinn.

"So are they coming? Where are we going? Please can it not be some place where the basis of the menu is shrimp because no matter how much I love you I will not being having shrimp again."

"Well they want us to go to their place and they're cooking for us." Quinn said almost whispering.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I can only imagine what they will cook for us. This is gonna be a long night."

"Come on baby, give them a break, at least pretend you like them, it must really hurt their feelings when you constantly slam them down."

"Ugh I can't pretend to like them because that would be lying and a Lopez never lies. And puh-lease they can take it, it's not as if I'm bullying them or whatever."

"A Lopez never lies? Santana that is a lie in itself. Just get some shoes and get the hell out of that door before I have to punch you." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever Quinn, you love me." Santana said folding her arms.

"That's your argument? Geez I thought you were the queen of insults San, there's another lie being said."

"Quinn just shut up and kiss me." All of a sudden Santana sprung on Quinn and pressed her lips against the blonde's, Quinn crashed back against the wall and gripped on it for support.

It was times like this that Quinn KNEW that she was capital G gay. Santana had known for a while, times like this didn't need to prove that to her because she just knew.

Quinn pulled away, causing Santana to fall back a step. She mumbled and tried to pull Quinn back but Quinn pushed her back.

"Baby stop, we have to go…" Quinn moaned.

"Who cares? I don't." Santana grumbled.

Santana kissed Quinn's lips firmly, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I'm serious San. Stop it. You know that it'll be even harder to stop if we carry on. And Rachel and Kurt are expecting us like right now and I'm so freaking hungry." Santana stepped away and sighed with spirit brushing down her clothes and sauntering towards the door.

"San you're not mad at me are you? C'mon baby, you know we have to leave, I would carry on all night if we could." Quinn begged, pouting childishly.

"I'm not mad… Just really hungry. Come on lets go before berry and lady Hummel have gobbled up all the food." Quinn nodded and took Santana's hand, stepping out of the apartment, the New York heat hitting them and the buzz of the streets filling their ears.

They walked down the streets of Manhattan hand in hand; they tried to avoid the pushers and marched swiftly in between cars, Santana leading them of course.

They arrived outside of Rachel and Kurt's apartment, both more than ready for food, no matter what it was.

"Quinn, Santana come inside, you're late and I like people to be punctual if I'm going to cook them a meal but I will forgive you, just because it's you." Rachel said as she burst open the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rachel enough of the sweet talk, we know you wanna bust your guts to us cause we were late. I hate people who lie." Santana spat, Quinn nudged her in the ribs, causing the Latina to growl in protest and shuffle away.

Pretty much all of the times Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt hung out Santana's mood was the same. Grouchy. Rachel and Kurt noticed it but they thought it was best not to say anything. Judging by the look on Quinn's face she felt the same way.

The four of them all sat down at the table, a plate of what looked like spaghetti but was secretly vegetarian mince and pasta disguised as spaghetti. Santana raised her eyebrows and took a bite, pulling a disgusted face as she did. Quinn kicked her under the table causing her to spit her food out on her plate. She wiped her mouth and glared at Quinn and stated simply.

"Wonderful food Rach." She smiled sourly as Rachel looked uncomfortably between the two girls.

"Thanks Santana, I do love compliments as you probably know."

"Oh I know Rachel." Rachel felt scared; Santana was being eerily…nice. Santana's sickly sweet tone sent chills to Rachel's spine, was Santana actually trying to be nice or was this some big front she was playing to cover up something she had done or was about to do. Rachel knew that she wasn't the only one freaking out by Santana's sudden turn of personality; Quinn and Kurt were exchanging concerned glances across the table.

"Rachel, how was your day? Good I hope, in fact I hope that your day was brilliant." Santana said in a sing song voice.

"Good…thanks." Rachel said almost stammering, something she almost never did.

"Wonderful. And you Kurt how was YOUR day?"

"Pretty average actually… How about you Santana, how was your day?" Kurt said, a manner of confidence in his voice.

"My day was pretty swell. My Quinnie over here finally got out of bed long enough for me to cuddle her to death." Santana was being open about her feelings which made the whole thing so much scarier.

"Quinnie? You call her Quinnie? That's adorable." Rachel grinned, and chuckled smiling at the girls in front of her.

"Yeah San calls me Quinn, but usually in the privacy of our own home…"

"Baby I'll call you Quinnie wherever I like." Santana leaned over and kissed Quinn on the nose causing Kurt and Rachel to 'Oooh' and 'aaah'. Santana was enjoying the attention and if she was honest this whole act she was playing was for Quinn, she knew that Quinn got quite pissed when Santana was moody and unaffectionate whenever they were with friends. Usually Santana was very distant when they had company, she wasn't keen on public displays of affection. But today Santana was being well…very affectionate.

After dinner and cocktails Santana and Quinn headed out the door, hands entwined, smiles on their faces. Quinn was loving Santana's mood, it really made her feel cheery. They were seen out of the door and as they stepped out into the artificially lit city, Quinn asked Santana a question, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Santana, why were you being so nice tonight?"

"Well… You seemed pretty pissed at me before and I saw the look on your face and I thought hey? Why not please Quinn for once, I mean I love you so much and I guess I've kinda realised I don't show it enough, so yeah that was me showing you. And I do love you very, very much." Santana replied, feeling embarrassed, which was VERY rare considering Santana was never embarrassed. Quinn couldn't mutter a word, she was speechless. That wasn't really the answer she was expecting, she was expecting a smart comment or a groan or moan, definitely not that. Quinn still didn't speak even after several minutes; she simply leaned forwards and planted a kiss onto the Brunette's lips. Fireworks burst up behind them as if it was a sign and they both smiled into the kiss, feeling happier than they had ever felt before.


End file.
